Rain Or Shine
by Clez
Summary: Set in early Season Two. Someone is systematically hunting down cops, and they're dropping like flies... who will be the next victim, and what is really going on?
1. Chapter 1

Grateful for the dry and surprisingly warm weather, she stepped onto the street, having just finished her EL train journey from her apartment, on her way to work. It was closing on three, and already things were getting busy in New York. People milled about everywhere, minding their own business and generally being their usual moody impatient selves, and birds sang quietly in the scattered yard trees. Cars drove single file down the street she walked on, and the drivers watched each other cautiously, some of the younger male occupants watching women in particular.  
  
One man watched her as she walked, and she quickened her pace to get away from his prying gaze, a little unsettled. She wasn't used to people looking at her that way... she wasn't so sure she wanted people to.  
  
Faith Yokas felt quite good today. She had seen her kids off to school, had a nice quiet sit-down with her husband Fred, and enjoyed a peaceful breakfast. After a brief jog around a couple of blocks, she had had a bite to eat for lunch, and had set off for work. She had no doubt the day ahead would contain much of their usual hustle and bustle, and she was bound to get into more than one bickering argument with her partner, but it was what she did every day, and nothing was going to change that.  
  
She rounded the corner, and saw the collection of members from the third watch arriving at work. She recognised all of them, seeing them practically every day, and greeted just about every single one. Firemen, paramedics and police officers alike drove or walked to their respective stations and moved inside, momentarily enjoying the unexpected warmth from the sun overhead. There was barely a cloud in the sky.  
  
Faith sprinted up the few steps, and opened the door to the station, walking inside casually, running a hand through her hair. She smiled at a pair of officers who were about to leave off for the day, and made her way to the locker room.  
  
Carrying her bag over her shoulder, she felt its weight, the duffel containing her uniform, folded neatly, freshly cleaned and ironed. When she arrived at the door to the locker room, she knocked on it three times, hearing no response, and strolled on in, moving about quickly to get changed before the rush of male officers arrived. She didn't want to get caught with her trousers down, so to speak.  
  
Faith smiled at the thought, and quickly removed her blouse, sighing lightly, and took her dark shirt from her duffel. After firmly attaching her bullet-proof vest, she took hold of the shirt again, and slipped it on, doing up the buttons, relieved she had decided to bring her short-sleeved, due to the warmth outside. She had taken note of the weather, and had no doubt that being out in the unit all day was bound to make her more than a little warm.  
  
She donned her pants, and went about attaching her badge and belt, her locker open before her. She slipped the nightstick through the little loop, and felt it sit perfectly in position, easy to remove if need be. Faith took her gun out of her duffel, and secured it in its hip holster, snapping it shut. The handcuffs were the last item to be attached to the belt, aside from the radio, which she would collect later.  
  
Faith moved to stand in front of the long mirror on the opposite side of the room, and went about donning her tie, just as the door opened, and in strolled a rather relaxed-looking Maurice 'Bosco' Boscorelli. His hair was styled so that it added a good couple of inches to his height, and he wore slacks, hooded zipped sweater and sleeveless vest. Over his shoulder was his uniform in a bag, and his duffel.  
  
"Hey, Bos'," she greeted warmly, pulling the tie tight, and perfecting it slightly, smiling at the reflection of her partner.  
  
His gaze wandered up to her own mirrored image, and he smiled. "Hi," he said to her in a friendly manner, and slung the duffel bag onto a bench. He hooked the long bag containing his uniform on the grilled front of his locker, and opened the door, the weight of the clothing swinging it back. He removed his sweater, and threw it inside unceremoniously. Nevertheless, he seemed in quite a bright mood... for Bosco anyway.  
  
Faith turned back briefly to take a hold of a scrunchie and her hairbrush, and faced the mirror again, carefully tying her hair back in a loose bun, her bangs hanging gracefully down beside her eyes.  
  
"How are you?" she asked Bosco, putting the finishing touches on her hair, watching him discreetly as he changed, forcing herself to remember she was a married woman, smiling at herself.  
  
Bosco was in the process of slipping his own vest on over his sleeveless shirt when he replied, his eyes never leaving the task of fixing the piece around his chest and abdomen, "I'm good. How about you?"  
  
She nodded, smiling. "I feel good today. Fred and me had some quality time this mornin' after I sent the kids off to school. Fred even got to kiss 'em goodbye."  
  
Bosco looked up, and smiled lopsidedly, as if in remembrance of the personal lecture he had given his friend and partner not so long ago about his parents, and quietly commented, "That's good."  
  
Seeing that her partner no longer needed privacy, and had succeeded in pulling on his pants, Faith turned to face him. He was finishing the securing process of his bullet-proof vest, and grabbed his short-sleeved shirt from the hanger. He slipped it on quickly, and subconsciously done up the buttons, soon reaching for his own tie.  
  
Feeling a little silly for watching him, Faith moved to place her personal belongings in her locker, seeing it was ten to three, and roll call began soon. She was surprised the locker room hadn't filled already.  
  
Bosco suddenly appeared dressed and presentable beside her locker, leaning against it casually as he inquired, "You ready?"  
  
She noticed he had already fixed on his belt, and his badge, and had even slipped his own gun into its secure holster. No doubt he already wore his backup weapon around his ankle, as always.  
  
Taking a look around momentarily to ensure everything was where it should be, she met his eyes, and nodded. "Yep."  
  
"Let's go," Bosco suggested, holding the door open for her, following her out. The two walked together towards roll call, not really speaking, just enjoying comfortable silence. It felt good to not have the awkward tension between them, as they had when Faith had forced Fred to leave. Bosco hadn't agreed, and after hearing his heart-wrenching tale of how his parents had split up, and how it had ruined his life for years afterwards, she had let her alcoholic husband move back in. She had Bosco to thank for saving her marriage.  
  
"Whadda ya' think they've got in store for us today?" Bosco quipped, walking into the room, and slipping into a chair at the back of the room, Faith seating herself beside him. She shrugged in response to his joke, and the two shared a brief smile.  
  
The room soon filled, officers of all races and ages, of bother genders, finding themselves seats, and waiting patiently for the senior officer to arrive.  
  
John 'Sully' Sullivan and Ty Davis Jr. were two of the last to enter, seating themselves quickly, and sharing a quiet word that Faith didn't hear, and didn't intrude upon. She had never really liked being the nosy neighbour, and wasn't about to start now.  
  
The chatter dissipated as soon as the senior officer entered the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Jogging lightly down the steps of the station, Bobby Caffey hummed a light-hearted tune to himself, soon turning to whistling as he reached the end of his descent, and strolled over to the bus as it sat parked and locked just outside. He swung the key around his index finger, and heard the metal jangle as it moved.  
  
"Bobby!" he heard someone call to him, and turned his head, coming to a halt as Kim Zambrano waved to him from across the street. He nodded to her in acknowledgement, even as she continued, "I'll be right there. I've just gotta change and grab a coffee."  
  
"No problem," he replied happily, reaching the bus as he called back to her, and unlocked the door, moving to check the equipment in the back.  
  
Everything was where it should be, all secured in its rightful place, the gurney clean and fresh, the backboard fixed to the wall. The two paramedics' bags were right near the door that led to the driver's seat in the front, for easy access, and Bobby remembered checking them the night before. He reminded himself to go through them again though, considering there had been two shifts since their own last night.  
  
As he was skimming through the contents, now comfortably seated in the driver's seat, Kim clambered inside, a little breathless, but bright and alert nevertheless. She seemed fine, and had a cup of steaming coffee in her hand, the heat seeping through the lid on top. The scent carried across the bus, but Bobby resisted, having just downed a cup not too long ago, topped off with a muffin he had decided to treat himself to, considering his good mood.  
  
He wasn't sure where it had come from, just knew not to let anything ruin it.  
  
* * *  
  
John Sullivan stood just behind Bosco and Yokas in line for a radio, his young partner Davis right next to him, waiting patiently as per normal. The youthful gaze skimmed around as if he were seeing everything for the first time again.  
  
Sully smiled, and was amazed when Bosco didn't find something about his radio that bothered him, watching as he and Yokas walked away, the two conversing politely. He saw the male half of the partnership fix his radio to his belt, and attach the handset, attaching it to his shoulder afterwards, and then disappear around the corner.  
  
"Sully?" Davis interrupted, tapping him slightly, and then nodding to the hand offering him a radio.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Sully apologised accordingly, shaking himself out of his daydream, and accepted the piece of equipment, his other hand holding his policeman's cap firmly.  
  
Davis walked up behind him as they moved to leave the station, briefed on the events that had piled up during their time off, and made their way straight to their unit.  
  
Bosco and Yokas were just then driving off as Sully and Davis opened their own squad, the woman in the driver's seat, peering over her shoulder and checking her mirrors as all of the third watch officers started out on patrol.  
  
The foot patrol officers started to make their way to their assigned neighbourhoods, the partners chatting pleasantly in the agreeable weather.  
  
Sully slipped into the driver's seat, and started up the engine, hearing Davis shut his door carefully on the other side of the squad, glancing over his notes as he secured his belt around himself.  
  
They were soon driving away from the station on King & Arthur, and on their way into the heart of New York, another shift just starting. The sun shone through the windshield, forcing Sully to bring down the visor to protect his eyes so he could see the road ahead.  
  
Davis didn't seem bothered, even appeared pleased at the warmth that the sun brought with it.  
  
"I wonder why everyone's so... happy today," Sully mused, mostly to himself.  
  
Davis looked over briefly, and then turned his attention back on his scribbled notes before him, replying, "It's a good day, Sully. The sun's out, there's barely a cloud in sight, and there hasn't been much in the way of serious crime to bother us during the day. Everyone's relieved. We've had a pretty hectic time lately."  
  
"Yeah," Sully grumbled in response.  
  
"Let me guess," Davis ventured with a grin, "you're not one of the 'happy' ones?"  
  
Sully glared at his rookie partner, who simply laughed, and the veteran officer soon let his attention wander back to the task of driving the squad.  
  
Just because Davis was right, that didn't mean he had to know.  
  
* * *  
  
He felt good. He was up to date with his homework and studies, and his partner had been pleasant since they had met up at the station at three. The older paramedic drove the bus as was ritual, and just for today it seemed, Carlos Nieto couldn't care less.  
  
Monte 'Doc' Parker sat driving the bus, and he watched the road through thin-rimmed glasses, the sleeves on his sweater rolled up to his elbows. They had the windows rolled down, and Carlos was feeling the unusual warmth, and had -at the last minute- changed into his short-sleeved shirt. He was glad he had thought about it. The sun felt good on his skin, refreshing and bright, bringing with it a sense of happiness and contentment.  
  
"How was your date with Morales?" he ventured bravely, eyes turning to search the face of his partner for clues.  
  
Doc gazed to him for a moment, nodding, giving a brief smile, replying, "It was nice. We had dinner at that Italian place on West-56th."  
  
Carlos nodded, and acknowledged with a smile, saying, "Good. I'm glad you had fun."  
  
Doc laughed quietly, and turned a corner, watching the traffic carefully. "How did you keep yourself entertained?"  
  
"I..." Carlos hesitated, narrowing his eyes as he asked, "You're not gonna laugh if I say 'homework' again, are you?"  
  
Doc shook his head earnestly and smiled warmly. "No, no, I'm sorry. How are the studies?"  
  
"They're good. Thanks for asking."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
* * *  
  
Jimmy Doherty took another bite of his toasted bagel, and stretched in his armchair, thankful for the apparent peace and quiet. The crack of pool balls behind him didn't bother him in the slightest, and the other boys were just sitting about relaxing in their casual work gear, waiting patiently and alertly for a call.  
  
As he sat, Jimmy let his mind play back over his morning with Joey, and a smile crept over his face. His son and he had played some catch in the park before Joey had had to be in school, and the two had had pancakes for breakfast, as they quite often did now. It was like a new tradition between father and son, and Jimmy had to admit that he very much enjoyed their mornings together.  
  
He had actually had a civil conversation with Kimmy last night as well, and he was still reeling from the shock if it this afternoon, laughing beneath his breath in remembrance of what the two had talked about. They had reminisced again, recalling Kodak moments from their past, when they had been together, and Joey had been no older than a few months at most.  
  
They had had quite a time together during their brief marriage, and Jimmy sighed, reminding himself that he was once again in a fruitful relationship with a cop called Brooke, a beautiful woman... one who he knew his ex-wife didn't approve of at all.  
  
Well, it was none of her business... well, almost. Joey seemed to like Brooke anyway, and that was all that mattered to Jimmy. As long as he and his son were having a good time together regardless of his and Kim's relationship, then Jimmy was happy.  
  
He was just finishing his bagel snack when the alarm sounded loudly, and the commotion of a call brought everyone back to reality.  
  
Jimmy smiled broadly, and leapt from his chair, ready for action. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's the call," Yokas pointed out, nodding her head towards a point on the left of the car outside the driver's side window. She brought the squad car to a gentle halt, and stepped out, donning her cap, Bosco right behind. He slipped his own hat onto his head, and then removed it again instantly, throwing it lightly into his open window, shrugging afterwards at seeing it fall haphazardly to the floor.  
  
He reached up and activated his radio, saying, "Central, this is 5-5- David, we're at the scene of an armed robbery on Manhattan Avenue. No sign of suspect or weapons."  
  
"5-5-David, this is Central. Ten-four."  
  
Walking up behind his partner, he heard the shop owner ranting something about a tall black man wearing a leather jacket.  
  
"Can you describe him any clearer for me, sir?" Yokas inquired, her notebook out and ready, her pen in her hand. She jotted down notes as the man replied.  
  
"I'd say he was about six foot, shaved head, some kinda tattoo on his wrist."  
  
"What kinda tattoo?" Bosco asked quickly, impatiently. He raised an eyebrow when the owner glanced his way, as if surprised that another cop was on the scene and asking questions.  
  
"Um... looked like a snake," the owner replied.  
  
"Okay, sir, can you tell us what happened?" was Yokas' next question, and her eyes floated to Bosco momentarily, squinting beneath her cap in the sun.  
  
Bosco tilted his head and shrugged discreetly, listening to the owner's recollection of the incident.  
  
"He just waltzed in when I was countin' the money in the cashier, and snatched it right outta my hand. It musta only been about eighty bucks, but he had a knife."  
  
"A knife?"  
  
The man looked to Bosco, puzzled at the request for repetition, and nodded. "Yeah, a knife. One of them switchblades."  
  
"Did you see which way he went?" Yokas asked the man, glancing around the area for emphasis.  
  
The man shrugged, looking around himself, and then responded, "He took off for Cathedral Parkway... down there." He pointed with a long finger, and stared at them. "You gonna go after him?"  
  
For a moment, Bosco and Yokas looked at each other, before the former sighed, and nodded, walking away in the direction given to them. Yokas stayed behind to collect a detailed statement, or so Bosco figured.  
  
He walked quickly, but casually, trying not to arouse suspicion from the passers by. They gave him only fleeting glances, and moved on their way.  
  
Then Bosco heard a car pull up beside him, and he turned his head to see Spencer and Hinds climb out of their squad car, smiling at him. Bosco groaned under his breath, and furrowed his brow.  
  
"What're you guys doin' here?"  
  
Daniel Spencer moved up to walk beside Bosco, the older man a little taller, and by all means greyer. He was wrapped up unnecessarily in his policeman's jacket, zipped right up, topped off with hat. Grey eyes watched Bosco from beneath the peak of his hat. His partner, a younger woman by the name of Elizabeth Hinds was right on their tail. Her short black hair bobbed around her face limply, and her dark eyes flicked between the two men.  
  
Bosco wasn't too keen on either of them, having had to deal with them on several occassions, none of which he cared to recall with a happy heart. They gave him nothing but grief, and seemed to enjoy making his life as miserable as possible.  
  
"Heard you might need a hand, Maurice," Spencer teased, laughing quietly.  
  
"Nothin' I can't handle," Bosco grumbled, and quickened his pace, desperate to lose the other officers.  
  
But they were soon catching up to him, Hinds saying, "Wouldn't want you to get yourself into trouble, would we?"  
  
Bosco glared at her momentarily, never stopping his walking, as he responded sarcastically, "How tragic would that be?"  
  
Hinds chuckled, and shook her head at the retaliation she enjoyed so much. She always did like a good fight with Bosco; something the male cop despised... no more than the woman herself of course. She was constantly bitching with Yokas as well, and when those two got at each other's throat, even Bosco was tempted to run for cover. It was brutal.  
  
"Got a description of the perp', Boscorelli?" Spencer inquired with a hint of mischief, strutting alongside him as they turned onto Cathedral Parkway, Bosco leading the way.  
  
"Yeah," was all Bosco rewarded the ignorant man with, smiling subtlely as he knew how much his lack of divulgence would irritate the man.  
  
"Not gonna share?" Hinds asked with a pout, "That's a little mean, don't ya' think? We're all on the same side here."  
  
"You so sure about that?" Bosco inquired, his eyes catching a flicker of quick movement at the edge of the sidewalk, and he slowly moved in that direction.  
  
"I got a feelin' you don't like us very much, Maurice," Spencer commented sarcastically, revelling in the displeasure he caused.  
  
Bosco didn't even respond, and for a moment, Spencer looked triumphant at silencing the cop in front of him, before he realised his point of focus.  
  
"Wait here," Bosco ordered them, holding up a hand, and heading off at a jog.  
  
He heard a mumble behind him as Hinds asked, "Is he kiddin' me?"  
  
Damn that woman, Bosco thought angrily, and ducked into the alley, eyes scanning the area, his hand hovering near his weapon. He heard Hinds and Spencer come up behind him, but he paid little attention to them, listening out for sounds.  
  
A clatter of garbage cans made him turn his head to follow the sound, and he sprinted up the shady alley, glancing around fleetingly in search of the man. He ran the description through his head over and over again as he moved, just as a cat sped in front of him, alarming him. He stopped at once, hearing a small laugh behind him.  
  
"That's it," he growled, and whirled, facing off Spencer. "I've had enough of you and your partner. You do nothin' but try to make my life as hard a possible, Yokas' too. What have you got against us anyway? Afraid of the competition?"  
  
Before either Spencer or Hinds could respond, a hand reached out and grabbed a taut hold of Bosco's collar, slinging him back roughly. He crashed into a fence, and felt his hand reaching for his gun, just as the tall dark-skinned man emerged, eyes wild, and had a grip on him, forcing him back and to the fence behind.  
  
"Spencer!" Bosco shouted, seeing the older man fumble for his weapon. The woman removed her gun, and aimed.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled again, trying to remove the man's hands from him, just as he heard the gunshot, and felt the man in front of him halt in his movement abruptly. He slumped to the floor immediately after, eyes closing.  
  
Bosco dropped to his knees, checking the man for a pulse, shaking his head.  
  
Hinds moved over, gun still in her hands, still aimed on the dead man before her. Bosco rolled up a sleeve to reveal a serpent tattoo coiled around his wrist. His eyes glared up at Hinds.  
  
"What?" she snapped, holding out her hands in confusion.  
  
"You should've waited. He didn't have his weapon... you didn't need to shoot the guy," Bosco told her, rising to one knee only, waving a hand at her vaguely for emphasis, staring in accusation.  
  
"What, now you don't want my help? I thought that was what you were after... a helping hand," Hinds snarled in reaction to his words.  
  
Just as Bosco was about to give her a further piece of his mind, several loud gunshots erupted from all around, and he reached out and grabbed hold of her pants leg, tugging her down roughly to the floor, and covered his own head as the firing continued from somewhere out of sight.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith grabbed for her radio, and clicked the button, throwing her notebook into the squad car, and taking off at a run, feeling her hat fall from her head as she called into the device, "Bosco? What's goin' on?"  
  
She didn't receive a response, and used the device again, saying, "Central, this is 5-5-David, requesting backup on Cathedral Parkway, at the corner of Manhattan. We have shots fired, officer in pursuit of robber."  
  
"Central, Ten-Four, all units responding."  
  
Hurry, she ordered them silently, snatching her gun from its holster, and skidding around the corner, seeing a crowd at the mouth of an alley.  
  
"Move!" she barked to them, watching as they scattered so she could enter. Faith shooed them away further, telling them they needed to clear back to the other side of the street, and grabbed her radio again. "Bosco, can you hear me? Bosco... respond."  
  
A final gunshot was fired, and she shook her head, seeing movement down the alley, and decided against her best judgement to go on in. In the distance she could hear sirens wailing in response to her call for backup.  
  
Faith soon found herself halfway down the alley, and whispered harshly, "Bosco!"  
  
"Faith, over here!"  
  
She followed the sound of the familiar voice, feeling her relief at hearing him, and immediately dropped her weapon at the scene of chaos before her. She held a hand to her mouth in horror, and felt her knees weaken.  
  
There was blood everywhere, and the garbage cans and bags were shredded by bullets that had torn into them with considerable force. Officer Elizabeth Hinds sat shaking in the uttermost corner of the alley, arms wrapped around her frame as tightly as she could manage, blood dotting her hands and uniform. The limp body of a man meeting their robber's description lay beside her, a single bullet hole in his back.  
  
Bosco was kneeling to the side of the focus of gunfire, panting heavily, and shaking his head. He was bloodied here and there, but looked unharmed. Blood coated his hands from where he had tried to help, but from the look in the brown eyes, he had known already that it was too late.  
  
Laying face down in the centre of it all was what remained of Officer Daniel Spencer, his body ripped apart by numerous bullets that had been heard for blocks around. His hat had fallen from his head, and rolled away, a single hole in the top of it. Spencer hadn't even gotten around to removing his revolver to defend himself.  
  
"Bosco..." Faith breathed, trying to take her eyes off the body, but finding she was unable to.  
  
Her partner looked up at her, and mouthed words, before finally managing to say, "I didn't see anybody."  
  
Faith nodded slowly, and clicked her radio, managing to say, "Central, this is 5-5-David... we have a 10-13, officer down, in the alley at the corner of Cathedral and Manhattan. Officer Spencer is DOA, repeat... DOA."  
  
* * *  
  
Bobby couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had spoken with Officer Spencer on several occassions, and he had just watched the coroner scoop what was left of him into a body bag. He and Kim had gone down into the alley to assess his condition, agreeing with Yokas' statement of the man being DOA. He hadn't stood a chance.  
  
Now Bobby was taking a look over a stunned and quiet Bosco, having told the officer to remove his shirt so he could check him properly. From the looks of it, he was unharmed, just stunned. There had been blood on his hands and a little on his neck, but bobby figured it was just from the body of Spencer, nothing more.  
  
A detective stood behind Kim as she checked Officer Hinds, and had a notebook open, and was staring at Bosco.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli?"  
  
"What?" Bosco grumbled unhappily as Bobby checked his blood pressure. He fastened the padded device around his arm, and listened discreetly. He saw Bosco's eyes turn to the detective.  
  
The other man stared right back, tilting his head forward as he asked once again, for what to be the third time, "Did you see any of the shooters?"  
  
Bosco sat for a moment saying nothing, before shaking his head and replying, "I didn't see a thing. I... I just heard the shots start and grabbed Hinds."  
  
"And you did what exactly?"  
  
"Are you kiddin' me? We tried not to get ourselves shot." Bosco got to his feet, against Bobby's quiet advice, almost taking the equipment with him. "You tellin' me you'd stand up and let yourself get killed in that situation?"  
  
Yokas moved closer, hesitating for a moment, glancing between the detective and her partner.  
  
"And you were unable to retrieve Officer Spencer?"  
  
Bosco's glare hardened, and he took another step forward, even as Bobby took a moment to remove the blood pressure pad from his arm and move back.  
  
"I did what I thought was right."  
  
Yokas was at her partner's side at once, taking a hold of his forearm as if in warning. Bosco's eyes never left the detective.  
  
"So you were unable to retrieve Offic-"  
  
"How about you stop askin' him stupid questions, huh?" Yokas cut in, in defence of her partner, her own gaze boring into the detective now.  
  
Bobby watched the exchange with muted interest, trying to keep out of it, unwilling to get involved.  
  
"Bobby, he okay?" Yokas asked without glancing back.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine," Bobby responded calmly, nodding for emphasis, knowing that the woman wasn't able to see his movement anyway. He started packing up his equipment, glancing momentarily to Kim, who sighed noticeably as she wrapped a blanket around Hinds.  
  
"Come on, Bos', let's go." Yokas gave a gentle tug on her partner's arm, and the man stood for a moment, staring furiously at the detective, before he turned back to the bus and snatched his shirt and vest from inside, and stalked away.  
  
The detective, whose name Bobby hadn't thought to remember, watched the two go, and sighed loudly, shaking his head. "I always seem to have trouble with those two."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't try to make things worse by accusing him," Kim interjected, moving over a little from Hinds, who was still crying, and trying to relay her perspective on the incident to another detective.  
  
"That's not what I was doing," he told her, but didn't sound convinced. "I was simply asking him if he was unable to retrieve Officer Spencer from the line of fire as he had with Officer Hinds. It was a simple question."  
  
"But obviously not what he wanted to hear," Kim added spitefully, crossing her arms. "You saw how he was. He felt bad enough without you asking him those things. I thought it was pretty obvious he couldn't help both of them without getting himself killed." She paused, letting the man face her. She stared at him in disgust. "At least he managed to save Hinds. You should be grateful he bothered." Kim moved away without so much as adding another syllable, and went about comforting the female officer.  
  
Bobby felt the detective's eyes turn on him, and heard him say, "I'm just doing my job."  
  
Badly, if you ask me, Bobby found himself thinking, and mumbled quietly, "She's right," before climbing back into the bus and closing the doors, shutting off any response the detective had come up with.  
  
Bobby slid into the driver's seat, and patiently waited for Kim. 


	3. Chapter 3

She pushed the door to the locker room open, and wasn't surprised to find her partner had barely moved two feet since she had gone to get him a cup of coffee. She knew the last thing he needed right now was caffeine, but sometimes it helped... for her anyway.  
  
Faith moved over, and offered it to him, opting to leave it beside him on the bench instead when he made no move to accept it. She chose to stand opposite him, leaned back against the counter in front of the lengthy mirror, looking down on his pensive form.  
  
He sat silently, eyes downcast, hands loosely holding one of the straps for his bullet-proof vest, clean shirt sitting beside him on the bench, untouched since Faith had fetched it for him not so long ago.  
  
"Bos', don't let Finch get to you," Faith advised in a gentle manner, staring down into her coffee, and continuing, "you know he's an asshole as much as I do."  
  
Bosco shook his head. "It's not that." The fact that he had spoken at all made Faith brighten slightly, even after what she had seen in that alley. His eyes travelled up to meet hers suddenly, and he looked absolutely guilt-ridden.  
  
"Don't tell me you blame yourself," Faith said seriously, shaking her own head back and forth, feeling her hair come loose, and paying it no heed whatsoever. If it wanted to fall, she didn't care right now.  
  
"The only thing that came to mind when that shooting started was getting myself out of the line of fire... and I just grabbed Hinds outta instinct." He paused, sighing. "I shoulda grabbed Spencer too... no matter how much I hated him."  
  
Faith crouched down in front of him, leaving her coffee on the counter, and told him, "You did everything you could without gettin' yourself shot... Hinds too. I don't doubt that she's grateful. You saved her life. We do as much as we can, Bos'."  
  
Bosco stood then, managing not to spill his coffee as he quickly went about reattaching his vest around himself.  
  
Faith's brow furrowed suddenly, and she found herself asking, "Wasn't Spencer wearin' a vest?"  
  
Her partner didn't turn as he replied, "Yeah he was. But that much fire will rip through just about anything. They hit him from all sides, tore right through him."  
  
Faith bowed her head, and mouthed the word 'ouch' silently, blinking once, and turning back to retie her hair quickly. After doing so, she took a sip of her coffee, and turned back, finding Bosco just about ready, already slipping on his tie.  
  
Knowing in the back of her mind that all Bosco needed was time; Faith left the room, giving him some peace and quiet for however long he needed.  
  
* * *  
  
Ty Davis stabbed his light lunch with a metal fork, and let out a long and troubled breath, noticing that Sully looked in his direction from across the table. Ty met his gaze briefly, and lay down his utensil, having never been hungry in the first place.  
  
When Sully continued to look at him in inquiry, Ty finally asked, "Did you know Spencer?"  
  
Sully nodded a couple of times, and ate a bite of his sandwich. When he had finished, he explained, "I met him a couple of years ago, and we worked on a couple of jobs together. But apart from that... we only spoke every now and then. I wouldn't say we were friends exactly... Spencer was kind of a jerk."  
  
Davis was amazed Sully didn't seem bothered about speaking ill of the dead, and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How do you mean?"  
  
Sully smiled, and shook his head, looking out of the window, as he replied, "For as long as I can remember, he and Bosco would constantly fight... not literally, just snap at each other."  
  
"Bosco used to wind him up, huh?"  
  
"No, no, it was the other way around."  
  
Davis was taken aback at this shocking information, and cocked his head, waiting for Sully to continue.  
  
"Spencer would always find some way to... to insult Bosco, or wind him up, as though he wanted retaliation... and let me tell you, that partner of his," he whistled, "she didn't help any. She was just as bad with Bosco, and isn't too keen on Yokas either."  
  
"How come?"  
  
Sully shook his head vehemently, shrugging beneath his uniform. "No idea. They had never really been able to work together without a huge argument erupting, and it was usually Spencer and Hinds who got the whole thing started."  
  
Davis held his breath for a second, before asking, "Anyone ever throw a punch?"  
  
Sully laughed. "I remember that moment like it was yesterday."  
  
Davis laughed at the language his partner had used, thinking about how it made him sound a lot older than he actually was, and listened intently.  
  
"Bosco and Yokas had been called to a domestic disturbance over on West-65th, and called for backup. There were about three guys, and they knew they couldn't handle all of 'em themselves, so... Spencer and Hinds show up, and there's immediate competition between them as to who has control of the situation."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'm gettin' there, I'm gettin' there," Sully insisted, and held up a hand. "So, Bosco and Spencer go about cuffing two of the guys, right, and its between Yokas and Hinds to restrain the last one." Sully laughed. "That's when I got there, just as the argument was reaching a pinnacle, and Hinds made the mistake of... well, it wasn't a nice name, let's leave it at that."  
  
Davis leaned forward on the table, waiting for the conclusion.  
  
"So, just as Hinds is about to remove her cuffs, looking as smug as I've ever seen anyone in my life, Yokas lands a punch on her face that knocks her clean off her feet."  
  
Davis laughed at the mental image, and shook his head.  
  
"You shoulda seen Bosco's face. It was the first time he'd really seen Yokas slug anyone, and let me tell you, he looked gob smacked. What a picture. I wish I'd had a camera."  
  
Through his laughter, Davis managed to ask, "What did Spencer do?"  
  
Sully was in fits of laughter, and he finally managed to say, "Absolutely nothing. He just stood and gawped like a fish."  
  
The two laughed for a while, before gathering themselves, and Sully added, "After that, there was no way for the four of 'em to be civil. It was always a fight for Spencer and Hinds to be like Bosco and Yokas."  
  
"That's quite a job," Davis muttered, breathing a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," Sully agreed, and waved for the cheque.  
  
* * *  
  
Carlos took his time whilst driving the bus, feeling a little blessed to have Doc allow him behind the wheel. It didn't happen often, and normally Carlos never made a big deal of it. But now, he felt like a kid at Christmas who had just gotten absolutely everything he had wanted. It was great.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the driveways," Doc advised in a simple tone.  
  
Carlos nodded. "Right."  
  
Doc kept his own eyes on the road, and Carlos knew deep down that it wasn't because the man didn't trust him; it was just that some drivers were unpredictable when an ambulance was around, and he was only looking out for their safety.  
  
"I'd never seen anything like that back there," Carlos found himself saying suddenly.  
  
Doc's gaze floated over to him as he responded, "It's a little unexpected the first time. It's not a nice fact to come to terms with, but... you get used to it."  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of seeing that sort of... mess?" Carlos inquired stoically, eyes never leaving the road ahead.  
  
He heard Doc's sigh. "Everyday. I've lost count of the times I've seriously considered packing it all in and becoming a teacher or something, you know?"  
  
"A teacher?" The subject had changed, and Carlos was grateful for the opportunity.  
  
"Or something," Doc clarified, nodding. "You say you want to be an MD... that's just the same as wanting to quit this job and move along, don't you think?"  
  
Now they were back on the subject, and Carlos felt a little awkward. But still, he didn't deny his partner a response, "It's not quite the same. I just want to get off the streets, help more people... be a doctor."  
  
Doc nodded slowly.  
  
The bus fell silent, and Carlos was relieved. He didn't really want to talk about his studies right now. He was too preoccupied with seeing that bloody body bag, and the countless faces of mortified police officers everywhere. The body of the robber hadn't bothered him very much at all, guiltily enough, but just coming to terms with how badly someone had wanted to kill one cop... now that frightened Carlos.  
  
He wasn't just watching the cars.  
  
He was watching everything.  
  
* * *  
  
Jimmy had just arrived back at the station with the other guys when he heard about the death... well, more like murder of Officer Daniel Spencer. Jimmy had been familiar with Spencer, and had spoken with him a couple of times, considering the fact that they had one thing in common at least... they both despised Bosco.  
  
Well, Jimmy didn't exactly despise Bosco, but he wasn't too fond of the cop. He never really had been. For as long as he could remember, he and Bosco had snapped at each other in one way or another, but never quite as bad as how Spencer had been with him. Sometimes he had just been plain mean.  
  
Shaking his head, he fetched an orange juice from the fridge and opened the bottle, taking a gulp from it instantly. The chilled contents were refreshing, and after tackling the fire they had been called to at a warehouse downtown, Jimmy was grateful for something cool to drink.  
  
He moved through to the room adjacent, and slumped down into his usual chair, holding his juice in his hand. He sipped it often, watching a little of the daytime soap on the screen of the television, before raising an eyebrow in confusion, and changing the channel. There was some wrestling on, repeated from the night before from the looks of it, and Jimmy decided to leave it there, setting the remote down on the arm of the chair, and leaning back, feeling the seat rock a little with his weight.  
  
Jimmy decided he would go work out in a little while, right after he watched this fight, intrigued by the body slams and dives the wrestlers performed, smiling at the corner of his mouth. Without realising, he had finished his juice, and he set the bottle down on the table, standing, and moving through to the small room at the back where the weights and other equipment were.  
  
Letting out a slow breath, he picked up a couple of weights, and went about exercising.  
  
* * *  
  
Bosco drove. He was quiet as he steered the unit, his foot pressed down lightly on the gas pedal as the traffic trundled along at a steady pace. He wasn't even bothered. He watched it pensively with vacant eyes as he thought back briefly on the incident earlier, the images flashing hauntingly in his mind. He banished them without a second thought, and suddenly turned his head to Yokas.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
She faced him, letting her head move from resting on her clenched palm, and blinked. "What?"  
  
"Did you wanna get some lunch or something?"  
  
She fumbled for a moment, before nodding. "Sure. I could go for a burger."  
  
Bosco forced a smile, trying to keep a brave face for his partner, and gave a nod himself. "Okay."  
  
The rest of their journey was quiet, and they were soon at a burger bar nearby, Bosco parking the car with ease, climbing out after killing the engine. He locked the unit behind him, Faith doing the same, and the two of them walked inside the bar.  
  
Faith immediately moved to get them each something to eat, and Bosco went subconsciously about ordering them drinks and getting a table. He seated himself near the back of the room, and sipped at his juice as he waited for Faith to get back.  
  
She soon appeared, a paper ticket in her hand with a number on it. She placed it down gently on the table's surface, and sat at once, taking a long drink of her cool soda.  
  
When she had finished, she set the half-empty glass back down, and said; "You think we'll have this weather all week?"  
  
Bosco looked to her then, and smiled. "Weather talk?"  
  
Faith shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
He laughed quietly, shaking his head, and then his smile faded a little. "Nothin'. I just don't usually hear you talk about the weather... unless it's cold."  
  
"I'm not the one who fiddles with the heater for half an hour before realisin' it's broken," Faith teased, pulling a face.  
  
Bosco glared for a moment at her quip, and then sighed, glancing out of the window over the other side of the room.  
  
"You wanna talk about what happened earlier?" Faith inquired quietly, staring down into her bubbling drink, seemingly unwilling to meet her partner's gaze for the moment. Her finger traced a line only she could see on the tabletop.  
  
Bosco's eyes turned back to her, and he watched the slow motion of her finger for a moment, his hand gripping his glass casually as he replied, "Not really."  
  
Her kind eyes met his, and the request for a definite answer was in her gaze. A strand of her soft hair fell at the side of her face, resting delicately on her cheek. She ignored it.  
  
"There's nothin' to talk about, Faith," Bosco told her insistently, even as the waitress brought them their burgers. Bosco began picking at the mountain of fries on his plate, popping one into his mouth.  
  
"Okay," Faith acknowledged, and removed the top of her burger bun, preparing to squirt some ketchup on it for flavour. Some of these burger bars had bland food, and she was ready for that, bottle in her hand.  
  
Bosco continued to pick half-heartedly at his fries as the events from earlier on in their shift started to haunt him again. He had watched the demise of a fellow officer, and had been unable to help him.  
  
He felt weak, helpless, and selfish.  
  
He didn't feel like Bosco. 


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth Hinds snuggled into her scarf as she walked the two blocks to her apartment building, her eyes wandering up to glance at the glinting stars above. They seemed to wink at her, and she felt her eyes swell with tears as she remembered how her day had basically ended... perhaps even her career.  
  
She wasn't so sure she wanted to work in the police force after seeing god knew how many bullets rip her partner and friend apart not long after the start of their shift. It had terrified her more than she had known possible to see his last moments, witness that look of horror in his eyes when he realised that was it... it was all over for him.  
  
She stifled a sob, and used the thick sleeve on her jacket to wipe away the tears, cursing herself for her seemingly free-flowing emotions lately. Elizabeth was normally such a strong person... at least she had always thought she was.  
  
As she walked the short distance, her feet dragging, the heels of her boots scraping the sidewalk, she remembered the noble act of a man she had always thought to be a complete and utter... well, moron.  
  
Boscorelli had saved her life today, and she knew it. Hell, she didn't really know how she could thank him... or how she would ever be able to thank him. She had always thought he hated her enough to let her die in a situation like that.  
  
Yokas hadn't been half bad today either. She had gone to Elizabeth and tried to calm her down, offered her help in getting up. She had walked with her to the ambulances that had arrived. Such compassion had stunned Elizabeth, and she regretted that comment she had made about Yokas years ago, earning her a split lip and a rather nasty bruise. Elizabeth hadn't really meant it... or had she?  
  
Well, now she realised she had deserved it. She hadn't ever thought she was that much of a bitch... until now. Had she always been so nasty?  
  
Elizabeth remembered making kids cry quite a lot in high school... and pushing kids over in day-care. She had been a rather spiteful bratty child. She wished she could take it all back, apologise to everyone she had ever hurt.  
  
But she knew one thing she had to do when she got her act together enough to get back to work. She had to thank Boscorelli... and Yokas. Their kindness and compassion, and Boscorelli's bravery, had saved her from what would have been a complete breakdown.  
  
No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that image of Daniel's last moments out of her head. It was burning itself brutally into her memory, a constant reminder of her 'accomplishments' in her job. She had managed to get her partner killed by not paying enough attention.  
  
If Boscorelli hadn't been there, I would have died too, she thought suddenly. Maybe I should have... what if they were aiming for me?  
  
Elizabeth paused for a moment, and felt the first raindrop fall, hitting her shoulder, before a gentle shower was tumbling from the heavens. She hoped that wherever Spencer was now, he was content. He didn't have to put up with the New York crap anymore. She almost envied him.  
  
But as a large strong pair of hands latched around her throat, she wished instantly to take the thought back.  
  
* * *  
  
Bosco and Faith emerged from the station together, wrapped up warm now, jackets donned and fastened tightly around themselves, scarves dug out from duffels and draped around their necks, gloves pulled over cold hands. They had only just got outside into the lightly falling rain, and already it seemed the bitter cold had found its way through their many layers and to their skin.  
  
Faith pulled her hat onto her head, tugging it down securely over her ears, and shivered momentarily, casting a pitiful glance up at the falling rain. She moaned lightly, and pouted ever so slightly.  
  
Bosco smiled discreetly, glancing to his boots for a minute, before asking, "You want a ride?"  
  
Faith's head turned in his direction, and her pretty eyes peered out from beneath her woolly hat. She looked a little surprised, even as she shook her head. "No Nicole?"  
  
With one back and forth motion of his head, he mumbled, "Nope. Not tonight."  
  
"You got a break, huh?"  
  
He elbowed her lightly, and buried his hands deep in his leather jacket pockets, fiddling with his car keys. "You want a ride or not?"  
  
Her brow furrowed, and she cocked her head. "It's a little out of your way, isn't it?"  
  
"Don't be stupid." He nodded his head briefly to the car park, where his blue Mustang was parked, rain settling on the clean surface. "Come on. You'll get soaked walkin' in this weather."  
  
Faith seemed to realise then that Bosco wasn't going to let her walk all the way to the EL station, wait for half an hour, and then walk home through the rain. And so, she hefted her bag onto her shoulder a little more, and followed him out, jogging lightly, to his car. He quickly unlocked it, and slipped into the driver's seat, letting her in the passenger side.  
  
She settled into the comfortable seat, and smiled. It always amazed her how much care Bosco put into his car. He could see it in her face how impressed she was. She knew how much he loved his car.  
  
Bosco casually slung his duffel over the back of his seat, hearing it land with a dull thud on the floor behind him. He brought the engine to life, and reversed out of his space, driving away from King & Arthur.  
  
The first half of their journey was completely uneventful in the way of conversation. Neither said a single word. Faith looked out of her side window, watching the rain spill down the glass, and Bosco concentrated on his driving, one hand on the wheel. He knew how to handle his car. He drove it enough.  
  
But after about ten minutes, Faith's voice could be heard over the quiet rumble from the radio, as she said, "I think we've seen about all the sun we're gonna get for a while." Her eyes never left the tumbling droplets on the glass outside.  
  
Bosco cast a swift glance to his friend, and furrowed his brow in confusion. "What's with you and the weather today?"  
  
Faith gazed at him for what seemed like a long time, and replied, "I dunno. Haven't you ever just stopped to notice whether or not it's rainin' or whether the sun's shining?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, sighing. "Not really."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she asked rhetorically.  
  
He turned a corner a little too fast, soon reducing speed when he realised he could cause an accident, and inquired, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Faith shook her head.  
  
Here we go, he thought instantly.  
  
"You always see things at face value, Bos', haven't you ever noticed that? Rain is just rain to you, a girl with a nice ass is a girl with a nice ass... it's never anything more than that." Her eyes were fixed on him as she spoke, and her face was serious.  
  
He just couldn't tell where she was headed with this. But he knew he wasn't about to let it go. He never could. "It's not always like that, Faith."  
  
"Tell me one time you've looked at a person and wondered what they're really like underneath it all. One time, Bosco, one time. And I mean really wondered, not just thought about whether or not they do drugs, or whether they'd be good in bed."  
  
"Hey," Bosco began, their eyes locking for a second, before his attention was soon back on the road ahead, "there's been lots of times. Remember that big girl we had to lower out the window a few months back?"  
  
Faith gave a laugh, single, hollow. "Can you even remember her name?"  
  
"Sure I can," Bosco retorted, and resisted the urge to feel smug as he continued, "Tina. Her name was Tina."  
  
Faith looked surprised... if only slightly, as she said quietly, "Okay. I'll give you that."  
  
"And remember when you and Fred had that... minor disagreement about his drinkin'?"  
  
"Bos'..." she began in warning, her head lowering.  
  
"No, no, you brought this up." He shook his head firmly, and continued, "You were ready to give up on him, but I convinced you not to. You remember that, Faith? I told you something I never told anyone before, and I thought that helped you. I showed you a side of me no one has seen before. You think I'm shallow, is that it?"  
  
"I didn't say that, Bos'," she told him instantly.  
  
"Well then what were you sayin'?"  
  
"I just meant that sometimes you can be a little..." she paused for a moment, searching for a word, before finally finishing by saying, "blunt."  
  
"Blunt?"  
  
"You see things and take them as what they are."  
  
They were at Faith's apartment, and she hadn't even noticed. Bosco had just stopped out of habit, having not really taken any notice of it himself. He turned his body to her halfway, and leaned in a little, saying, "You only see what I'm like on the outside. You think I'm blunt? Take a look at yourself, Faith. Whenever we come across a drunk mom, or an alcoholic father, you want nothin' more than to lock 'em up and throw away the key. At least I'm willing to give them a shot."  
  
He looked deep into her eyes; saw the level of her attention was at maximum.  
  
"I told you not so long ago that when I put that uniform on I help every damn person I can, Faith, and I thought that helped you to realise that when I'm out on the job, I put on a brave face, and try not to let all the crap out there get to me. I'm not the strongest person in the world, Faith. Sometimes I get so scared that I think I might just turn tail and run until my legs give out... but I don't. You know why?"  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
"Because I'm a damn good cop, Faith, and I try as hard as I can not to break down at the hell that we live in. all the horrible stuff we see every day... it hurts me sometimes. Whenever we find an abandoned kid, save a beaten woman from her jerk husband, break up a gang fight... hell, even get a homeless guy away from some stuffy suits... you know how that makes me feel?"  
  
Another quiet moment with no response.  
  
"It makes me feel like we can never really do any good out here. And after what I saw today..." he shook his head firmly, taking a breath, "seeing Spencer die like that, knowing that people want us dead that much terrified me more than you know. How can we protect the people out there if we can't even protect ourselves, Faith?"  
  
She blinked once, frowning deeply.  
  
"So don't you tell me I don't really see it, Faith... don't ever tell me that."  
  
Their eyes were locked for a few more silent moments, before Bosco turned back to rest in his seat properly again.  
  
He heard her climb out of the car, and saw her cross in front of the vehicle and enter her building, only glancing back once. He thought he saw regret in her eyes, but he wasn't sure. If she wanted to feel guilty, then that was up to her.  
  
It just drove him crazy that after all their time together; she couldn't really understand him still. He knew he didn't open up much at all, but he had thought that she was able to read him better than that. It had offended him... her analogy. She hadn't said anything like that to him in a while. He hadn't expected it.  
  
Shaking his head once more, and letting out an abrupt sigh of disappointment, he sped away without looking back. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby was in the process of walking to his car, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck, and puzzling over the weather, when a rumble of light thunder broke the silent sky abruptly, bringing him to an immediate halt. His eyes travelled skyward at once, and he watched as the heavy clouds simply sat unmoving above, failing to drop rain, as it seemed they wanted to. Bobby thought it was going to pour for a moment, before he forced himself to continue his journey. He could make out his car just down the road.  
  
But before he could reach his vehicle, a figure burst out of a nearby alley about six feet away from him, and almost collapsed, seemingly in a state of mild shock. They bent over, and vomited suddenly, and then took one look at Bobby, before bolting without a word.  
  
Bobby watched the young man go for a second, blinking, and then let his head turn in the direction the figure had erupted from, his feet taking him the distance without even realising. He poked his head around the corner, narrowing his eyes to try and make out something down the dark alleyway.  
  
Taking a couple of steps in warily, he gave a heavy sigh in realisation as to what had caused the understandable reaction in the young man, and reached immediately for his cell.  
  
* * *  
  
He had managed not to get absolutely soaked on his way to work, and he was amazed the sky hadn't broken open and tipped all the rain out yet. It was still dry outside, but from the looks of the thick dark clouds, it wouldn't be for much longer.  
  
Sully had just finished changing when Davis came up to him, hat turning over and over in his hand. The young officer already had a radio, which surprised his older partner, considering they hadn't even had roll call yet, and their shift was only just starting. There was a look in his brown eyes that told him something wasn't right.  
  
"What is it?" Sully asked at once. He turned to Davis, and -without looking- shut his locker simultaneously.  
  
Davis bowed his head for a moment, before he looked back up, and his eyes met Sully's as he replied, "They found a body in an alley near Bobby's place this morning. A woman... she'd been stabbed... about eight times."  
  
Sully whistled quietly, and then fell silent. That wasn't all, and he knew it. There was something more on Davis' mind. He didn't have to wait long to find out what that something was.  
  
"It's Hinds."  
  
Sully let out a long and mournful sigh, eyes downcast. "Damn," he mumbled.  
  
Davis stood before him for a moment, before turning and leaving the room, Sully soon in tow. The two walked towards roll call, and were silent the whole way. They would find out what they needed to know when the briefing started. They arrived at the room, and stood at the rear upon seeing that the seats were all filled. No one even noticed them enter.  
  
"Officer Elizabeth Hinds was found dead at around one o'clock this afternoon. She was stabbed to death in an alley. After yesterday's incident involving Officer Daniel Spencer, her partner, we're not taking any risks on the safety of our remaining officers, at least until we find out more information. We don't want anyone to travel anywhere alone. Stay with your partners at all times, and be on your guard."  
  
Bosco sat near the rear of the room, leaned back in the chair, Yokas seated beside him, but never looking at him. Her eyes were on the desktop before her, her face saddened. The young male cop shook his head, even as he blurted, "There were three of us in that alley yesterday... it didn't help any."  
  
The Lieutenant's eyes locked on Bosco for a moment, before he leaned forward on the platform before him, and added, "Just be careful, all of you. We don't want any more casualties. We've already lost two fine officers, and that's two more than we ever want."  
  
They were all dismissed, and Bosco was the first to leave the room, huffing quietly, and shaking his head, Yokas right behind him. She shared a silent look with Sully, sighing lightly, and then left also.  
  
Sully glanced at Davis, and led the way out to the squad. They arrived outside in the bitter cold just in time to see Yokas climb in the car, moments before it sped away, Bosco behind the wheel.  
  
Sully groaned, knowing that working anywhere near Boscorelli until this whole thing was resolved wasn't going to be easy for anyone.  
  
"What do you think is goin' on?" Davis inquired tentatively as they closed the unit's doors, and the younger officer activated the heater, rubbing his hands together immediately afterwards to try and warm them.  
  
"Some nut has got something against cops," Sully grumbled, even as he steered away from the station. "That, or it's two random killings, which just both happen to involve police officers... two halves of a partnership to boot."  
  
He saw out of the corner of his eye that Davis shook his head in disbelief. He could tell the young man was a little scared, but he would make it his responsibility to see that his fear didn't hinder his work.  
  
Sully needed his partner alert.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Bobby, you okay? I heard you were the one who found Hinds dead this morning," was the first thing Kim Zambrano found herself saying gently to her partner at the start of their shift, cursing herself afterwards for her lack of tact.  
  
Bobby didn't look at her, his eyes fixed on a cooling cup of coffee on the dash as he sat in the passenger seat. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Kim settled into the driver's seat, and checked that the paramedics' bags were easily accessible as she asked cautiously, "What happened?"  
  
Bobby sighed, and then explained.  
  
Kim listened tentatively, playing her usual role of understanding friend and colleague, unable to believe just what had happened. She remembered being present at the crime scene of Officer Spencer's death yesterday afternoon, and now his partner had been killed as well. It was a little bit of a shocking coincidence.  
  
"You gonna be okay?"  
  
Bobby forced a smile, and nodded. "Yeah. I'm just a little stunned, you know? Wasn't what I expected to see on the way to my car."  
  
Kim nodded, and started up the bus, driving it out, without saying another word. If Bobby didn't want to talk about it, then that was his choice. She wasn't going to push him for explanations, and revelations on what he had been feeling, or whether or not he would be able to sleep the following night.  
  
If he wanted to talk, then she was there to listen.  
  
They had been warned at the start of the shift to be on their guard, and not go off alone, just in case this was a personal vendetta or something, and someone was out to take down the King & Arthur crew. That scared Kim a little, and she made a promise to herself there and then that she wouldn't go anywhere without Bobby at all today.  
  
But remembering Bosco's brief account, Kim wasn't so sure that was enough.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith sat on her side of the squad car, and clung to her seat every now and then as Bosco took a corner too quickly or too sharply. He had been driving like a maniac since they had left the station, and it was starting to push her a little.  
  
"You wanna slow it down? You're gonna cause an accident," she said to him without meeting his eyes as they flickered in her direction.  
  
She felt the car slow noticeably, and she nodded her thanks, and let out a relaxed breath, allowing her body to loosen somewhat. That last thing she wanted right now was to be involved in a car accident.  
  
"It's too much of a coincidence," Bosco mumbled quietly, only just on the verge of audible.  
  
Faith looked to him for a moment, scanning his features for clues as to his deeper implication, before she inquired, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Spencer and Hinds," Bosco replied abruptly, and then continued at once, "two partners taken out of action in the space of a day. A little odd, don't you think?"  
  
Faith didn't want to believe that this was more than a coincidence. That thought frightened her more than she was willing to admit to her partner right now. After an instant of serious consideration, she responded, "Maybe they were both just in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
Her words were quiet, her intentions not to provoke Bosco, but to try and ease him. She failed, and she had known that before her voice had even sounded moments before.  
  
"Are you kiddin' me? Something's not right here, Faith, and you know it. You're just in denial." He shook his head as his eyes stared out the windshield. He gripped the wheel in his gloved hands, and turned it a little too hard each time they took a corner.  
  
Faith seriously considered for a moment that it might be wiser if she drove. She kept quiet though. "What do you want me to do, Bosco? We can't prove anything. People die in New York every day."  
  
"How can you be so... blasé about this? You're usually so analytical about this sorta stuff."  
  
Faith was amused by Bosco's mixed language for a moment, before she quickly reminded herself of the situation, and she shrugged. "I dunno, Bos', maybe I'm just not ready to face the possibility of someone out there hell-bent on killin' cops." She paused, eyes fixed on Bosco. "I don't know whether or not you noticed, Bos', but we happen to be wearin' NYPD uniforms."  
  
Bosco sighed to himself, and gave a quick shake of his head, letting the conversation pass almost as quickly as it had started. He didn't say anything else for quite a while.  
  
* * *  
  
The bus was parked outside the restaurant, and he and Carlos were grabbing a bite to eat. It amazed him that he was even hungry, considering all the stuff that was going on around them recently.  
  
Carlos had piled up a plate of foreign cuisine that Doc didn't even recognise, whereas he himself had settled for a light salad. He was picking at it, eating a forkful occasionally. He sporadically watched his partner eat heartily, seemingly unfazed by the events. Doc knew Carlos was just trying not to let it interfere with his work.  
  
Doc sipped at his glass of chilled water, and ate another stab of salad, hearing Carlos speak to him.  
  
"Is it me, or is it extremely quiet today?"  
  
Doc looked to his partner, and nodded. "We get days like this sometimes. The day before, we've been run off our feet with calls, and then we get the next shift that just drags. You'll get used to it. You could use the opportunity to catch up on your studies."  
  
"I'm not behind on my studies," Carlos corrected him before shovelling in more rice.  
  
Doc sighed with a smile, remembering their polite conversation the previous shift, before he agreed, "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm just forgetting things right now. It happens, you know?"  
  
Carlos stared at him with understanding, then nodded.  
  
Just as Doc was finishing off his food, he heard the call come over his radio.  
  
"Adam 5-5-3, we've got an MVA on Roosevelt Square involving three vehicles."  
  
Doc snatched up his radio and responded, "This is Adam 5-5-3. We got it."  
  
Carlos nodded in preparation, ate another quick bite, and then left as Doc tossed some money on the table lightly to pay off their bill.  
  
They entered the bus swiftly, and Doc drove them to the scene, lights and sirens flashing and wailing, causing traffic to move aside and pull over for them to pass.  
  
Carlos had to call through the speaker for people to get out of their way twice, which surprised Doc, considering they usually never had to do such a thing. Drivers were normally extremely responsive when they saw an ambulance bearing down on them from behind.  
  
They were soon at the scene of the accident, and Doc shook his head at the sight of three cars tangled together. The first was a black BMW, with a single person inside, who was writhing around and calling out for help. The second vehicle was an old rusted Ford, toppled over on its back, one side crushed in, the wheels still spinning as though someone had their foot pressed on the gas. Doc couldn't see anyone inside. The roof was caved in, and the windows smashed. The third and final car was a silver four-by- four, the large vehicle seemingly having veered off to avoid the other two, and colliding with a rather resilient lamppost. The hood was dented in badly, and steam was pouring out from beneath it. The front windshield was cracked in two places, and three people were inside, one of which did not move.  
  
Another bus soon arrived on the scene, and Kim and Bobby leapt out from it.  
  
Doc and Carlos moved to the first vehicle, and the second, the former taking the BMW, seeing that the man inside was dressed in a rather expensive suit with blood down one side of his young face. He was calling out for help, even though a paramedic was practically right beside him.  
  
"Sir, I need for you to calm down now. We're here to help, we're going to get you out, okay?" Doc told the man gently, noticing he eased his calls almost at once. "Can you tell me where it hurts?"  
  
The man nodded, and then winced, holding a hand up to touch his head. Doc stopped him. "My head mostly. Cracked my head on the dash when we hit. But my side's aching like crazy."  
  
"Okay, we'll have you out of here in no time," Doc said with a smile, and then raised his head to glance over the roof of the car, calling to his partner, "Carlos, what have you got?"  
  
Carlos emerged from crouching to peer into the toppled Ford, and he looked grave, before he slowly shook his head.  
  
Doc sighed, and noticed Kim and Bobby at the third and final vehicle, just as the fire truck arrived. Jimmy, Sampson, and a couple of others leapt out, ready to help. Carlos moved over to tell them what was going on.  
  
Kim yelled for help suddenly, able to open one side of the four-by- four. It was a woman, and she was sobbing frantically, reaching for what had to be her husband. He was slumped forward on the steering column, but he did not move. There was a child screaming in the back of the car, and Bobby was going about assessing the youngster's condition.  
  
"Carlos, call for another rig!" Doc yelled, and saw his partner nod. Three patients, two busses... Doc was no mathematician, but he knew that didn't work in anybody's favour. They needed some help here. 


	6. Chapter 6

Davis clung to the side of the car as Sully swerved around the final corner on their way to the scene of a shootout. Cops were everywhere, and Davis recognised a few of them, two in particular.  
  
The first stood with her hands on her hips near the back, one hand hovering readily near her sidearm. Her light hair was tied back loosely in a bun that seemed reluctant to remain fastened. She was bundled up in polo shirt, jacket zipped up, and police cap, gloves covering her hands.  
  
The second stood with his gun already drawn, his dark eyes never leaving the building that was the centre of everyone's attention. He too, like his partner was wrapped up against the cold, gloves covering his hands. The top of his polo neck shirt poked out from beneath his jacket.  
  
Boscorelli and Yokas.  
  
Sully and Davis climbed out of the car, walking right over to Yokas. She turned to greet them, even as a shot filled the sky, and screams pierced the air. Everyone instinctively ducked.  
  
"Dammit, we should be goin' in there," Bosco growled angrily through clenched teeth, jabbing his gun in the direction he meant.  
  
"No, Bos', we stay here until told otherwise," Yokas insisted, shaking her head in determination.  
  
Bosco sighed loudly, and faced the building again.  
  
Davis looked to the building. It seemed to be a private business of some kind, and from the looks of it, they made quite a lot of money from whatever they sold. The building was extremely well cared for. They looked to have had some exterior work done on the building recently, which seemed a little bit of a shame considering it was now being used as the scene for a shootout.  
  
Two other officers who Davis recognised moved over, both men, and both reasonably tall. They looked about the same age, one with dark hair, and one with fair. Davis knew them as Faraday and Gregory.  
  
"Anybody seen anything yet?" Faraday inquired, being the louder of the two officers. His partner rarely spoke.  
  
"I've seen movement a couple of times," Bosco commented, and Yokas confirmed with a silent nod. "No one's come out yet. They haven't even told us whether or not they have hostages."  
  
Just then, someone was seen bolting down an alley adjacent to the side of the building, and running as fast as his legs would carry him away from the scene.  
  
Bosco was after him like a shot, and Yokas, Sully, Davis, Faraday and Gregory were soon in pursuit in their squad cars. The other officers remained behind; knowing that more than one shooter had decided to hold up the business.  
  
Davis felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest, recognising the rush of adrenalin that came whenever he and the others were in pursuit.  
  
He took a deep breath, and kept his eyes on the road and alleys.  
  
* * *  
  
Bosco gripped his gun carefully, even as they emerged out of the alley, one right after the other, the fleeing culprit stumbling for a moment, but still not falling behind enough for the officer to catch him or knock him down. Bosco almost slipped on some discarded garbage, cursed momentarily, and carried on.  
  
The man, dressed roughly in tightly fastened shirt, sweater and torn jacket, ran out into the road, dodging cars and trucks, diving out of the way when he reached the other side.  
  
Bosco was right behind him, sliding over the hood of a Mercedes when it failed to stop, shouting angrily at the driver for a split second, barely even slowing. Still, he managed to keep a hold of his gun.  
  
The guy had managed to get a good few metres ahead of Bosco, but that didn't put him off at all. He knew he was going to catch this guy. He rarely failed to.  
  
Bosco heard the wailing of sirens, and apparently, so did the man he was chasing. His head tilted noticeably, and his pace quickened amazingly.  
  
Bosco panted as he ran, his breath escaping him quickly in the heat of pursuit. They were coming up on an intersection on the corner of Columbus and West-97th. Bosco saw a squad car skid to a halt right in front of the man, causing him to ram right into the hood.  
  
Yokas skidding up alongside the sidewalk where Bosco ran caused him to halt abruptly, looking down at her in the driver's seat, and then over the wide street to the two cops bursting out of their unit and grabbing the man roughly.  
  
They struggled for quite a time, fighting to restrain him.  
  
Bosco sighed loudly and irritably, and holstered his weapon, moving around the car, Yokas climbing out of the driver's seat.  
  
But as he cleared the unit, he saw Faraday rammed back into the hood of the squad, and Gregory grabbed tightly by the scruff of his uniform. With his free hand, the criminal tore open his jacket, and pressed something with considerable force.  
  
Bosco and Yokas were thrown to the ground with the force of the massive explosion, which sent the squad car on the other side of the street soaring high into the air in a fiery ball. Windows close by shattered with the shockwave, and people all around screamed in terror.  
  
Bosco covered his head instinctively, even as glass and metal crashed down around him. After a moment, he risked looking out from beneath his arm, and felt his breath sucked out of him in horror when the squad car landed with a boom on the road, flames erupting from beneath the hood of the vehicle.  
  
He scrambled to his feet, Yokas right behind him, her hair dislodged and whipping around her head with the heat wave that floated over to them quickly from the burning vehicle.  
  
Sully and Davis arrived then, even as Bosco was running quickly to a body that lay motionless on the road close to where he had last been standing. Bosco felt for a pulse, surprised at the heat of the man's skin as he touched it. He was badly burned, but as Bosco turned him over, he realised Faraday had never had a chance. Half of his face was missing.  
  
He felt his eyes glancing around frantically for any sign of Gregory, finding nothing. The young man had been completely blown apart, as had the criminal they had been in pursuit of.  
  
"He was wearin' a bomb," Yokas told Sully in shock as they, along with Davis, stood a few feet back, the latter calling for backup and an ambulance.  
  
"Dammit!" Bosco exclaimed, standing immediately, and staring around. "Don't bother, Davis... they're all dead, all three of 'em."  
  
* * *  
  
Despite Bosco's declaration, Officer Ty Davis had gone ahead with his call for a bus, which had soon arrived. They had gone straight over to Faraday, and they had agreed with the assessment that he was dead... and had probably died instantly upon detonation of the bomb.  
  
Faith couldn't believe what was going on. Even as she let the paramedic finish patching up her left hand, which had been cut from a piece of falling glass from the shattered windows of their squad car, Faith Yokas let out a long and troubled sigh.  
  
She didn't like this at all. She had known Graham Faraday and William Gregory very well, and had worked with them on more than one occasion. She had also enjoyed their company more than once also, and she was missing the two young men already. They had been good cops, and had never stepped out of line. They had been passionate about their work, and had done a damn good job whenever they were on a patrol.  
  
This shouldn't be happening, she mused with a frown, her eyes looking around slowly at the scene of carnage in the intersection.  
  
The destroyed squad car sat, mostly burned and charred, pieces missing, across the street where the firemen had successfully managed to put out the flames. The windows were gone, and the tyres had burst instantly, leaving only the centre of the axel. The interior of the vehicle was blackened, the Perspex window in the back melted and warped, hanging out of shape beside twisted metal that cut criminals off from police officers. The light casings on the top of the car had been blown off, and the bulbs inside were smouldered, useless.  
  
Three shops had had their windows blown in from the force of the explosion, and one had even caught on fire. The fire fighters had managed to put that out quite quickly as well, and barely anything was damaged.  
  
Bosco and Faith's squad car itself was far from perfect. When the bomb had been detonated, the sheer force of the explosion had sent the windows smashing out, including one headlight. Debris had landed on it as well, denting the hood in two places, and charring it in one other. Glass littered the interior, and some shards had fallen to the road, where Faith had cut her hand without even realising. It had only been when Sully had pointed out the blood that she had even noticed the pain.  
  
Bosco wandered over, having cleared his check with the paramedics, and zipped up his jacket again, shaking his head. Faith realised how tough this had to be on him. Bosco had seen Spencer die yesterday, had saved Hinds life, only to hear of her death this morning, and now this... it was too much for everyone. Police littered the streets, all grave and mournful.  
  
"I don't get it, Faith," Bosco began pensively; eyes turning back to the burned squad Faraday and Gregory had been driving. "If that guy had had the bomb all along, and was hell-bent on not getting' caught, then what was stopping him from turning around blowin' me sky-high?"  
  
Faith nodded her thanks to the paramedic as they finished their work, letting her replace her polo shirt and jacket, and then said in response, "Maybe he wanted a bigger target."  
  
"He could've just blown up the store they were holdin' up," Bosco commented matter-of-factly, pocketing his gloved hands.  
  
Faith stared down at the ground, her mind swelling chaotically with a thousand thoughts that fought for first priority, before she finally mumbled, "They wanted cops."  
  
Their eyes met, and for a moment, Faith was certain she saw a flash of fear in Bosco's eyes, before it was efficiently replaced with anger and rage. She realised then that she should have chosen her words more carefully. Now that she had said that, she knew Bosco would make it his responsibility to avenge his fellow officers' deaths. She didn't want to lose her partner over this.  
  
"I still don't get it," he growled quietly, continuing immediately after a sigh, "if he was so determined to kill cops... if he wanted cops, as you say, then why didn't he just stand out in the middle of the street in front of that building, and blow the bomb as we were arrestin' him?"  
  
"Bosco..." Faith began, just as an approaching figure drew her attention, and she groaned. "Oh great," she grumbled, "Tancreedy."  
  
"I prefer Tancreedy to Finch," Bosco pointed out, kicking half- heartedly at something on the road that wasn't really there.  
  
"How can you prefer him?" Faith asked, lowering the volume of her voice as the detective closed in on them. Just before he called to them, Sully called him over, stalling him without even realising. Faith watched the man move over, and sighed her thanks to Sully for the distraction.  
  
"I just do."  
  
"He's a bigger bigot than Finch is," Faith noted aloud, narrowing her eyes at the back of the man's head momentarily, before gazing back at her partner.  
  
"Tancreedy's not a bigot." Bosco shrugged. "He just has a lot of opinions."  
  
"Yeah," Faith agreed with a vehement nod, "bigoted opinions. Bos', he's three times worse than you!"  
  
Bosco moved a step closer, eyes downcast for a moment, before he said with sincerity, "Faith, I don't think we should argue right now, you know?" He nodded in the direction of the destroyed squad, and the body bag that they were loading Faraday into.  
  
Faith felt her brow furrow with sadness, and she nodded, a lump forming in her throat. She managed to push it back down as she replied in agreement, "Yeah, you're right, Bos'. It's not right."  
  
As one, the two turned, eyes watching the coroner's movement as he worked, shortly before Tancreedy continued on his way over to them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Bosco rested most of his weight on his right leg, hands still buried deep in pockets, shoulders slumped slightly. The slight breeze blew his short hair around his head, and he blinked against the wind as he turned his head to it, taking a deep breath and casting his mind back on everything that had happened recently... all the things that had occurred chaotically within the space of twenty-four hours. It was too much right now. All Bosco wanted to do right now was run away from here... get away, go home, to a bar, anywhere. Anything to get him away from all of this. He couldn't help but think that Faith might be right.  
  
He didn't want her to be right. Bosco was afraid of her theory. But what if someone really was aiming for cops? What if he and Faith were at risk?  
  
His eyes found the road again, and he had to take a long, relaxing breath at the terror that swept through him at that potential risk he and his partner was facing right now.  
  
Bosco's eyes found Tancreedy's as the man came to a stop in front of them, and the man held his notebook open at the ready, pen uncapped and poised over the paper. He had seemingly already scribbled a few things down.  
  
"I hear you two witnessed the explosion," Tancreedy said nonchalantly. His eyes left Bosco's, and he started writing something down that the male officer was unable to read.  
  
His curiousity eating at him, Bosco nodded and replied, "Yeah. I was the one who chased the guy down the alley away from the shootout."  
  
"You didn't think to wait for backup?"  
  
Bosco was taken aback. Tancreedy had never gone against Bosco's word before, and it stunned him for a moment, before, with conviction, he responded, "I knew Yokas and the others were there."  
  
Tancreedy shook his head. "You need to stop taking risks, Boscorelli."  
  
Bosco couldn't believe what he was hearing, and his eyes narrowed at once. His hands left his pockets, and the right one balled into a fist. "What're you trying to say?"  
  
"Bosco..." Faith mumbled beneath her breath, her hands twining together as she stood next to her partner, fidgeting awkwardly for a moment. Bosco could see her movements out of the corner of his eye, and he knew she was only trying to stop him from doing something he would regret later.  
  
"You should have waited for confirmation on the identity of the suspect," Tancreedy offered cynically. "If we had known who he was before you bolted off after him... as usual... we might have been able to determine whether or not he was a threat to officers."  
  
Bosco glanced at Faith momentarily, and clenched his teeth with anger, letting out a long breath afterwards, trying to calm himself. Anger coursed through him at the accusation, but he knew to keep his temper with the detectives. Striking out at one would only get him into deep trouble, with no excuse to get himself out of it again.  
  
"Well," Tancreedy began as if he hadn't just accused anyone, "it's a little late for that now." He cleared his throat, and his eyes flicked between the two officers as he asked, "Can you tell me what you saw?"  
  
Bosco kept his mouth shut stubbornly. He wasn't saying a thing... he didn't want to say anything that would give Tancreedy an excuse to scold him again. That was the last thing he needed right now.  
  
Faith took up her cue, and crossed her arms over her chest loosely, replying, "Bosco pursued the suspect down the alley, and they ran all the way here. I arrived shortly after Faraday and Gregory ceased the pursuit. They drove their car," she nodded discreetly with her head, "right out in front of the guy, and jumped out to arrest him. That's when I got here. I got out of the car, and Bosco went around the squad to try and assist with the arrest. I followed."  
  
"Then what happened?" Tancreedy was jotting down notes frantically, his eyes catching Faith every now and then. Bosco just stood silently beside his partner.  
  
"Um..." Faith shook her head as if in reconsideration of her statement, and then continued, "Faraday was knocked back, and the guy... he grabbed Gregory, then opened his jacket... and detonated the bomb. He sent the squad twenty feet into the air. Blew himself apart."  
  
Tancreedy nodded without sympathy, even though he clearly saw how trying it was for Faith to explain the situation, and Bosco glared for a long while as the detective finished off his notes.  
  
"Okay, if we need anything else, we'll get in contact."  
  
Bosco watched Tancreedy pace away, coat billowing behind him, even as he grumbled, "Lookin' forward to it."  
  
Faith sighed loudly, scratching her head, and then began to walk away. Bosco was right behind her immediately, travelling a little way back to give her some space. "You okay?"  
  
She shrugged. "I'll be fine. It's just," she turned to him, stopping them both in their journey, "I knew those guys. I had drinks with 'em last week... so did you. You played basketball with them." Her eyes widened a little for a second, and then her voice quietened as she completed her sentence, "And now they're dead."  
  
Bosco frowned at the meaning in her words, even as she continued.  
  
"I'll never have a drink with them again, and you'll never play basketball with them. They'll never laugh, never cry, and never speak with us in the locker room again."  
  
Bosco saw the fear and rage in her eyes, and rubbed her arm in understanding, nodding. "I know what you mean. But we're gonna catch the guy who's doing this, Faith."  
  
She paused, motionless, for a fraction of a second, before she nodded in agreement, and continued on her way to the collection of officers across the street.  
  
Bosco sighed, and muttered to himself under his breath, "At least they died doing what they loved."  
  
With one final glance at the destroyed squad car, Bosco followed directly behind Faith.  
  
* * *  
  
Blue eyes watched from the crowd, witnessing the casual retreat of two police officers, one male, one female, both young. The figure kept their face hidden amidst the mass of nosy bystanders, and sighed with a light smile, soon turning away from the scene of the delightful carnage.  
  
The figure walked, ignoring the attention they gained from people on the street as they moved. Despite the cold, they had neglected to wear a jacket, or hat, even gloves. The cold didn't affect them. It hadn't for about a year now. The only cold they felt was on the inside.  
  
The cold was being pushed out now again though, with each successful and planned strike. So far, everything had gone off without a hitch, and that pleased the figure greatly. It helped to ease the pain that had torn through them ever since... since that day.  
  
It hurt too much to recall it, but that ache inside would soon be soothed. It wasn't long now. It was nearly over.  
  
Four down... two to go.  
  
* * *  
  
Kim yawned, and climbed down out of the bus, walking with purpose to the station, going straight in the large doors that were open, and right up the stairs without saying a word to anyone. She smiled in greeting to a couple of people, but never spoke.  
  
When she reached the end of her ascent, she found very few people around.  
  
Must be on a call, she reasoned, reaching into the fridge to grab a diet soda, opening the can at once, hearing the door slide closed as she walked away. She was hungry, but resisted making something to eat. Kim was trying to tell herself she wasn't hungry... though she didn't know why she was so against food right now. She remembered eating breakfast and lunch, but right now, she didn't feel like eating.  
  
Bobby Caffey came through not long after her, taking a bottle of water from the fridge, and opening the cap, drinking from it thirstily. He looked down on his partner as she seated herself at the round table, sipping at her soda occasionally.  
  
"You okay?" Bobby inquired suddenly, leaning back on the food preparation counter, his hand reaching searchingly into an opened bag of potato chips. His eyes diverted as he snacked.  
  
"I'm fine," Kim replied, and realised she had done so too quickly. Bobby knew her too well. He would figure out immediately that something was on her mind. He just wouldn't know what.  
  
Hell, she didn't know what was bugging her right now.  
  
She supposed that it was all of the police killings that had happened. Four in two days... and two sets of partners... and all from one station. It was too big a coincidence. Something was up, and Kim was eager to know what that something was.  
  
Bobby seated himself, bringing the chips with him, and nibbling on them sporadically. "You're lying."  
  
Kim laughed under her breath. It was just as she had known... Bobby had seen through her charade, and spotted instantly that something was up, and now, in true Bobby Caffey fashion, he wanted to help in any damn way he could.  
  
"It's just everything that's going on right now, that's all," Kim explained with a forced smile.  
  
Bobby cocked his head, unconvinced. He narrowed his eyes in pensive consideration, and ate a potato chip quietly, looking around, as if in search of dip or some further form of snack food.  
  
Kim smiled at his innocence, and sighed lightly, sipping her diet soda.  
  
* * *  
  
"Police! Stop right there!"  
  
It was no good. The guy just kept on running, a girl right behind him. Davis had spotted them about two minutes ago, walking around rather shiftily, eyes glancing around in a frightened fashion.  
  
They were doing drugs, and the guy had just tried to sell a great deal to the girl, and that was when Davis had jumped out of the squad and launched himself into a pursuit. He had been running for a good two minutes now, and he was catching on the girl with swift efficiency. Davis wasn't surprised. He was amazed anyone could run at all in those heels.  
  
Sully had taken off in the unit to try and head them off. He had simply sped off without a word. Perhaps he knew something Davis didn't, which wouldn't have surprised the young officer at all. His partner was often coming up with shocking information he had gained through his long years of police service.  
  
It was just when they were about to emerge on Nicholas Avenue that the girl stumbled, and collapsed to the floor in a heap. The siren of a squad car filled the surrounding area, and the screech of tyres was soon heard.  
  
Davis picked the girl off the floor, and cuffed her, leading her out of the alley just in time to see Sully tackling the guy, after driving his squad right in front of him, cutting him off. The large officer managed to knock him to the ground, and pull his arms roughly behind his back, before pulling out the handcuffs and locking them around the man's wrists, despite his cursing and writhing.  
  
"And it's a real pleasure knowing you as well," Sully grumbled as he shoved the man into the back of the squad. Davis followed up with the girl, and Sully closed the door behind the two of them, even as they started to argue rather heatedly.  
  
Davis climbed in his side of the car, and felt Sully get behind the driver's wheel, just as he shouted, "Will you be quiet back there?"  
  
Instantly, the two were silent, like dogs that had just been spooked and frightened by a command, and were eager to heed it. They sat still and obediently in the back.  
  
Davis smiled at their glum reflections in the rear view mirror, and chuckled quietly, glancing over at Sully.  
  
The man soon took to driving, and they were back on their way to 55th without another word.  
  
* * *  
  
The shift had ended on time for once, all the paperwork done and filed, and all gear returned to lockers and storage safely. Everyone was tired, and run down. Some more than others. Bosco and Faith were two of these people... still a little shocked at what had happened earlier in the day, seeing Faraday and Gregory killed in such a horrific way, two people that they had known personally.  
  
Bosco had barely spoken, well, not anything nice, since their encounter with Tancreedy. Faith had tried to keep the mood light, but she had failed miserably in every attempt, always managing to remind them of what had happened. They just wanted to forget.  
  
"You need a ride?" Bosco offered blandly, sighing, and glancing momentarily at his Mustang.  
  
Faith shook her head. "No, thanks, Bos', I think I'll walk while the rain's eased off. I could do with the fresh air."  
  
He nodded, not sure of what to say from the look on his face. He was a little lost for words, and Faith understood that, even respected it. He felt responsible again. She knew he was thinking that if he had just caught up with that guy, then Faraday and Gregory would probably still be alive. But then he might have died. She doubted that would have bothered him much.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Bos'," she said in farewell, and threw him a slight smile, one that he returned. With that, she walked off, her hands in her pockets, one firmly holding a pepper spray that she had thought to bring since hearing of Hinds' demise. She had had it in her locker for quite a while, and had only just begun using it again.  
  
As she walked through the night streets on her way to the EL, she realised that taking Bosco up on his offer might have been a good idea. She wasn't so sure that being out here on her own was a good idea.  
  
Don't be so paranoid. You know how to take care of yourself, she insisted in her mind, letting out a long breath as she reached the EL, and climbed the steps to catch her train. 


	8. Chapter 8

The rain was pouring heartily out of the sky the next day, as it had the previous, and was soaking everything in sight. People, cars, trees, everything was drenched, dripping wet. It fell from the top of sloped roofs, landing on passers by, irritating them greatly, and succeeding in wetting them to their skins, their clothes heavy with rain.  
  
Kim had managed to avoid the wet today. Bobby had given her a lift, after passing by her apartment on his way back from fetching coffee and bagels, which he had kindly shared with her. He had had enough bagels to feed a small army, and he and Kim probably wouldn't go hungry for quite a while.  
  
But something was up today, Kim felt. Something didn't quite sit right. She had a feeling that she and Bobby would have quite a hectic day, especially after the week they had already had. There had been calls galore, enough for three times the amount of buses they had at their disposal, and the paramedics were being run into the ground further and further with each one.  
  
And when they had arrived at the station, the last shift had looked exhausted, ready to drop where they stood, some practically crawling to their cars, some pulling themselves along on their slow and steady way to the EL.  
  
"Looks like we missed some fun," Bobby said drolly as he and Kim poured themselves some more coffee from the percolator before starting their shift. They had changed into fresh gear, and Kim had tied her hair back. Their stethoscopes were at the ready, hanging around their necks in true organised fashion. They had checked the rig, seeing that everything was where it should be, and that nothing had been misplaced, lost, or taken. It was a little surprising.  
  
They were wrapped up warm in long-sleeved shirts and jackets, hats atop their heads as they trudged out to the bus, jogging half the way because of the rain. Bobby had agreed kindly to drive, and Kim hadn't argued. He seemed a little too agreeable today for some reason, but Kim didn't know why. She didn't ask either.  
  
As soon as they had started up the engine, the radio sounded, a voice saying, "Boy-5-5-3, we've got a hit and run on 75th. Two victims. Adam-5-5- 3 is en route."  
  
"Boy-5-5-3, we're on our way," Kim replied, hitting the sirens.  
  
"It's gonna be one of those days," Bobby said dryly as he steered away.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm just not in the mood for traffic control today," Bosco complained, tugging on the steering wheel to take the next bend with controlled caution in the pouring rain. Actually, it had eased up a little, relenting slightly to ease their journey it seemed. But still, the wipers were working overtime, and Bosco had to concentrate more than normal to keep from colliding with other vehicles. Visibility was low.  
  
"Well, if we get a call, we take it, Bos', nothing we can do about it."  
  
Bosco looked over at Yokas, and raised an eyebrow, attention soon back on the road. "We can ignore it."  
  
"Bos', it was a hit and run, for Christ's sakes! We can't just ignore it," Yokas informed him in no polite way, and shook her head. "I can't believe you wanna ignore a hit and run."  
  
"I didn't say I wanted to," Bosco corrected with conviction, "I just said we could, if we didn't wanna take it. They don't know we're clear."  
  
"Bos'," Yokas began slowly, "we were 98."  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes, and let the conversation drop, allowing his mind to wander, but not so much that he lost his attention on the road ahead. He watched every car around him, ensuring the way was clear ahead of them. His thoughts settled rather predictably on the events of the last couple of days, and the deaths of four officers. He had worked with them a few times, even taking control of a shootout with them. He and Yokas had been the last ones on the scene, and they had been the last ones to fire their guns, taking down the final three shooters. The shooters had succeeded in killing one cop and five civilians on that day, all in cold blood. The cop had been on foot patrol, walking past their alley when they had fired in a panic, or so went Bosco's understanding.  
  
He forced his mind to move along to something else, and he yawned discreetly. If Yokas knew he was tired, she would take over behind the wheel, and they would probably get nowhere fast... and Bosco hated dragging along at a snail's pace.  
  
He checked each intersection in caution as he crossed over it, and let out a sigh. They were coming up on 79th, about to pass the museum where they were doing some kind of reconstructive work. Bosco drove up Columbus, waiting patiently for the radio to call them to a crime of any kind. He was bored.  
  
Bosco only just heard the screeching of tires when Yokas screamed his name.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith felt the force of the other car slam into the side of the squad on the left, ramming their unit sidewards with unbelievable strength, pushing against the vehicle. Her eyes looked over in a panic to Bosco, who seemed fine. He was trying desperately to get control of the squad, without success.  
  
She turned her head to look out of her window, and let out a cry. The side of the constructive scaffolding was coming up on them fast, and the car that had rammed them did not relent in its push. It only accelerated harder.  
  
She heard more than felt them hit the scaffolding, the smashing of her window louder than an explosion. Seeing something push with lightning speed through the glass, she reached over instinctively, and pushed Bosco down and forward, feeling something scrape her arm painfully.  
  
Faith remembered nothing else.  
  
* * *  
  
"5-5-Charlie, we have an MVA on Columbus at the museum, involving two vehicles. One of them is a 5-5 squad."  
  
Davis performed an illegal U-turn, and slammed on the accelerator, seeing Sully turn on the lights and sirens. The adrenaline rushed through him again, and his eyes never left the front windshield as he drove.  
  
He found himself desperate to know what had happened, and what was going on. What squad was it that had been involved? He clearly remembered hearing the involvement of a 5-5 squad. He found himself more than a little concerned.  
  
They were about ten blocks away, and gaining speed. Cars turned out of their way as they tore down the street to the scene. Davis could hear the wailing of other sirens as they moved in as well, and he recognised them as ambulances.  
  
Another siren far off filled the air, pouring in through the slightly opened window of the squad, and he picked it out, registering it as a fire truck.  
  
This is not good, he thought quickly.  
  
* * *  
  
She coughed as she woke suddenly, trying to reach up an arm to her head, and finding she couldn't. It was pinned down, something pushed up against her chest, not allowing her to move. She could turn her head, even though it pounded, and the first thing she saw was the shattered glass on the driver's side of the squad, a gigantic metal pole having slammed its way completely through the car and out the other side, piercing the hood of the other vehicle.  
  
Faith remembered the blow, and how she had never been so terrified or panicked in her life. Then she remembered something else. Her partner.  
  
"Bos'?" she mumbled with all her strength, and turned her head to see him leaned forward against the steering wheel, his head turned in her direction, his eyes closed. He had tried to brace himself with his arms, which now rested on the column beside him. The pole was pressed on his back, locking him in place.  
  
She recollected pushing him out of the path of the pole, and swallowed at how close a call it was. They both could have been killed.  
  
Even in the pouring rain, she could make out that there was now no one in the other car. They had fled, leaving their doors open. There looked to be blood on the windshield, but at this distance she couldn't tell.  
  
A low groan dragged her attention back to Bosco, who stirred, and tried to move. His eyes opened slowly, and he winced. One hand clenched and unclenched. He took as deep a breath as was possible, and coughed.  
  
"Bos', are you okay?" she asked of him immediately, wanting to reach out and touch him, but remembering she couldn't.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, and that was when Faith saw the blood that had run from his nose, and she was certain that he was bleeding from somewhere else. Possibly his head... she couldn't tell.  
  
"I'm fine," he croaked, clearing his throat, "how about you?" He tried to move again, with the same result.  
  
"I don't think I'm hurt. Just a headache."  
  
Sirens filled the surrounding area, and through a slight haze, Faith could make out the light that pulled up outside and just over the street, where a small crowd was starting to form under umbrellas.  
  
"Yokas! Bosco!" came the urgent cry of Sully as the man ran up, and looked in the windshield.  
  
Bosco managed to turn his head a little way to glance out of the front window, and moved his hand slightly. Faith saw the wound on his head now. He had blood down his face. She thought for a moment that she was responsible, being the one to push him down so violently without giving him any warning, but then she reminded herself that her partner would probably be dead now if not for her act.  
  
Davis skidded up after Sully, and climbed up on the hood a little way, calling in, "You okay?"  
  
She managed to nod, and coughed again, taking in a deep breath, blowing her dislodged hair away from her face with little success.  
  
"Paramedics and firemen are on the way!" Sully called to them over the racket of the rain, the crowd and the blaring sirens that drove up.  
  
Kim and Bobby ran over, the woman going to Bosco's side, and Bobby clambering over the hood to see Faith.  
  
"Bosco? Can you hear me?" Kim began, and touched a hand to his neck to feel for a pulse.  
  
"I'm okay," was his quiet response. He moved a hand for feeble emphasis, and Kim nodded, touching a hand to the pole.  
  
"Bosco, can you move at all?"  
  
He shook his head in response, and then settled for saying, "Not a chance in hell."  
  
Typical Bosco, Faith thought as Bobby landed a hand on her shoulder. Her attention immediately turned to him. She blinked once in recognition, and saw his eyes meeting hers.  
  
"Where are you hurt?" he asked her, concern ebbing through his words.  
  
"I'm not really." She shook her head, and then remembered the pounding. "Just a headache... and a scrape from when we hit this." She nodded to the pole that fixed them in place.  
  
Bobby nodded in understanding, then peered over at the cops. "Sully, we gotta get this pole outta the way."  
  
"Can you pull them out?" Sully called back, trying to keep control of the curious crowd.  
  
"Not a chance!" Kim announced, shaking her head vehemently. "Bosco's got a concussion. We need a backboard in here, and this pole's gotta be cut out or something. I don't think we could pull them out if we wanted to anyway. They're pinned tight."  
  
Faith fought to keep hold of consciousness, feeling it slip, and felt Bobby's hand fall in hers, even as her eyes landed on Bosco, seeing his still form. His eyes had closed, unconsciousness having taken a hold of him again.  
  
"We're gonna get you out of here," Bobby insisted to her, soaked to the skin from the rain. "Firemen are on the way. We'll have you out any minute, okay?"  
  
Before she could nod, she passed out. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Dammit," Kim hissed, and shook her head. "Bosco's out cold." She touched a hand to his neck again, feeling a strong reassuring pulse.  
  
"Yokas just passed out too," Bobby reported to her, glancing through the broken window to his partner. "Is there anyone in the other car?"  
  
Kim hadn't even registered the other vehicle close behind her, the pole puncturing the hood. She turned her head back, and saw nothing but a spatter of blood on the windshield. She shook her head and she whirled back to Bobby. He nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Kim only noticed someone beside her when they touched a hand to her arm. She looked up at once. It was Jimmy, helmet donned.  
  
"What's going on?" he inquired quickly.  
  
Kim resisted the urge to stand and face him properly, keeping her attention mostly on her patient. Bosco was breathing rhythmically... a good sign. "We've got a pole running right through from the construction site, all the way through the squad, and into the hood of this car. Bosco and Yokas are pinned inside. We need to cut them out."  
  
"Alright," Jimmy acknowledged with a nod of certainty, and took off at a jog back to the truck, calling out what he knew to everyone else.  
  
"How's she doing?" Kim asked Bobby, nodding to the unconscious female officer on the other side of the car, desperate to get them both out of the wrecked vehicle so they could be checked properly.  
  
"She's got a steady pulse. I think she's in shock mostly. She said she had a headache, and a scrape, but I can't see anything without getting her out," Bobby responded matter-of-factly.  
  
Kim nodded, hearing the crash of feet as the firemen ran over, tools in their hands. Jimmy was at the front; saw in his hands, calling the others of his team behind him.  
  
"Okay, Kimmy, you gotta get back," Jimmy told her, giving a gentle tug with a gloved hand. "We're gonna cut it out of the hood, and then cut it off at the other end in the construction site. After that, we should be able to pull it out."  
  
Kim nodded her consent, and gave a signal to Bobby for him to move back as well. They stood about ten feet back, watching the firemen get down to work, moving very carefully, trying not to harm the two police officers in the car.  
  
Sully and Davis stood beside them, dripping wet with rain. They stared with concern into the car, the younger of the two flickering his gaze between the cops, the firemen and the two paramedics that stood beside him. He didn't really seem to know what was going on, but he was hiding his confusion well.  
  
"How long is this gonna take?" Sully inquired loudly over the noise of the saw.  
  
Bobby turned his head to the cop next to him, a tall broad middle- aged man, and replied, "About five... maybe ten minutes. They'll try and do it as fast as they can, but they've gotta try not to hurt Bosco and Yokas."  
  
Sully seemed to understand, and kept quiet, just as two more figures arrived on the scene, paramedics' bags at the ready, coming to a halt as they noticed the work the firemen were doing.  
  
"Whoa, what the hell happened?" Carlos Nieto muttered in inquiry. A hat that kept most of the rain off of him covered his head, but the drops still ran down his face. He wiped them away with a gloved hand.  
  
Doc stood next to him, removing his dotted glasses, and rubbing them with the driest piece of clothing he could find, only succeeding in smearing them annoyingly. He soon pocketed them, giving up on them it seemed.  
  
"Looks like they were rammed," Sully responded, nodding his head towards the empty car the firemen were climbing on. "The driver was gone when we got here. Bosco and Yokas are pinned inside by a pole from the construction site. Firemen are cutting them out."  
  
Carlos whistled quietly in disbelief.  
  
Doc peered over at the other paramedics. "Are they badly hurt?"  
  
Kim shook her head, but didn't respond, eyes transfixed on the movements before her.  
  
"Not really. Yokas complained of a headache, and said she scraped her arm on the pole when it came through the window, but I couldn't see it from outside the car. Bosco has a concussion. Wouldn't surprise me if he has some bruising. The car slammed up on his side of the squad," Bobby clarified, shrugging.  
  
Jimmy gave a shout, waving them over, just as the sound of the saw cutting through the pole filled the area. The clear ring of the metal could be heard for a moment, before there was a clatter, and the firemen soon moved about trying to pull it free with caution.  
  
Kim, Bobby, Carlos and Doc jogged over in the pouring rain, everything seeming to slow for a few moments as the heavens fell in a soaking shower, and the crowd stood looking on curiously. They were soon beside the car again, one set of partners going one side, the other to the opposite.  
  
Kim had run straight to Bosco, since he had been the patient she had diagnosed, and Bobby had followed right behind her. He was soon off again like a shot, intending to retrieve the backboard with swift efficiency.  
  
Doc and Carlos arrived at Yokas' side just as the pole was pulled completely free, and the woman slumped forward slightly. They caught her, and Carlos was ordered to try and open the car door. He soon began tugging on it carefully, wrenching it open after some effort.  
  
Carlos ran off through the puddles and rain to fetch their backboard, just in case she had hit her head, and there was no visible sign. Just a precaution... Doc always did this in a car crash scenario.  
  
Bobby was back at once, laying the backboard down on the floor, handing Kim a collar, which she soon went about fixing around Bosco's neck, pulling him back and away from the steering wheel slowly and carefully.  
  
Doc and Carlos had already gotten Yokas out of the car without the other paramedics even realising, and they were soon moving her off towards their bus, covering her with a blanket.  
  
Bobby reached in, and helped Kim to lift Bosco out of the car with a little difficulty, considering the hood of the other car was pressed right up against the squad. They were forced to bring him out of the window as carefully as was possible, and the two laid him on the backboard, fixing him to it, and carrying it off to their own rig,  
  
One right behind the other, the buses made their way to Angel of Mercy.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah Morales waited under the sheltered entrance of Mercy hospital for the two ambulances to arrive. She had received their call about two minutes ago, and they were due to arrive any moment now.  
  
As if on some silent cue, two sets of lights appeared at the end of the road, the flashing reflecting off various surfaces, cutting through the downpour.  
  
Sarah turned her head to Dana Murphy, who waited patiently to lend a hand. The two locked gazes for a moment, before the first ambulance steered in front of the doors, leaving room for the second right behind it. Doc and Carlos jumped out, the latter slamming the driving door behind him, and coming round to help Doc unload their patient.  
  
It was Officer Yokas, unconscious, but seemingly unharmed.  
  
"Bosco's in the other rig," Doc told Sarah, and she nodded, understanding by his words that the man needed more attention. Sarah sent Dana off with Doc and Carlos, along with another ER doctor who would assess the woman's injuries.  
  
Kim and Bobby were next to arrive, the man having drove. He helped Kim unload the gurney, wheeling it quickly under the covered entrance and into the hospital, Sarah moving alongside it.  
  
Just as Doc had informed her, it was Officer Boscorelli, and he had seemingly -from the blood on his face- hit his head on something. There were no other visible injuries, but Sarah would have to wait until they got into the ER to know that for sure.  
  
Kim called the stats to her, and she subconsciously registered them as they moved, soon pushing their way through to the ER.  
  
They moved Bosco over to the table, and wheeled the gurney out of the way.  
  
"He was driving the car," Kim informed Sarah quickly as they moved their gurney aside. "He might have some bruising down his left side, but we were unable to check on the scene."  
  
"Right," Sarah acknowledged, and motioned for a nurse to check.  
  
The room was mostly quiet for a moment whilst the nurse checked carefully, before she looked up with a nod. "It's not too bad, but he's gonna be sore for a while."  
  
"Come on, Kim," Bobby mumbled to his partner.  
  
Sarah nodded to Kim as the woman threw her a questioning look, one that was asking the doctor if she needed any help. After that brief moment, the two paramedics moved outside, and to the lounge.  
  
Sarah went back to her work without a second thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Doc yawned, and sipped his coffee, waiting to hear the progress of the two officers they had retrieved from the crash site not long ago, just as Sarah Morales walked into the lounge, a slight smile touching her lips.  
  
"They're both fine. Yokas has a wound on her left arm where the pole hit when it came through the window, but nothing else. From what I can tell she didn't even hit her head." She paused, cocking her head as if in recollection of what she was going to say, before she continued, "Bosco has a minor concussion, nothing to worry about. It looks like he was pushed forward out of the way of the pole as it came through the car. He has some bruising up his left side where the other car impacted, but nothing too serious."  
  
Sully and Davis had arrived not long after the paramedics, and the older of the two stood from his chair, asking, "Will this put them out of action?"  
  
"I shouldn't think so. They just need to rest for the night, and if the Captain agrees, they should be back at work within the next couple of days... maybe even tomorrow. Their injuries aren't severe enough to keep them out of work if they don't want to be. Bosco might be a little uncomfortable for a while, but he should be fine if he doesn't start chasing people all over Manhattan."  
  
"Fat chance of that," Sully quipped, and smiled. "Thanks, Doctor."  
  
Morales nodded, smiled at Doc, and left.  
  
Doc turned to his partner, who had been snacking on an energy bar of some kind, and nodded his head towards the door, saying, "We should get back out there. I don't think we can be of any more help here."  
  
"Sure," Carlos agreed, tossing the wrapper from his snack into the trash, and standing, downing the rest of his coffee, following Doc out of the room.  
  
Doc waved his goodbyes to the cops, and Kim and Bobby, and made his way to the exit, his partner in tow. The young paramedic had been quite tolerable today, not even making a move to question any of Doc's suggestions or orders. It was throwing him off a little, but it was nice to be able to work alongside the trainee without arguments for once. In fact, ever since the murders of the police had started, Carlos had been agreeable with Doc pretty much all the time, as though he were afraid to question the man.  
  
Doc didn't mind. If there was something on his mind that mattered, he would say it, Doc didn't doubt that for a minute.  
  
Doc climbed back into the bus, and started up the engine.  
  
* * *  
  
The two men ducked instinctively below the object that was thrown at them with great force, hearing it smash against the wall behind them, shards of it flying in all directions. They looked back up, and swallowed, one of them bleeding from a wound on his head where he hadn't braced himself against the impact in the car.  
  
Idiot, she thought, what did he expect would happen? Was he waiting for a damn airbag?  
  
She glared at them, her eyes daggers, and the two shrank from her gaze visibly.  
  
"What happened?" she demanded, brushing her curled hair from her face, and turning to stare out of the window, watching the rain slide down it, smearing the image of New York outside.  
  
When neither or the two spoke, she spun back on them and shouted, "They're supposed to be dead, not recovering in the hospital!"  
  
"We thought they were dead," one of them said, the one with the blood on his face.  
  
The other stood silently by his accomplice's side, wringing his hands nervously.  
  
"Did you check?"  
  
Neither made a sound.  
  
"I didn't think so," she growled, her eyes fixed angrily on them. "I thought I could trust the both of you with a simple task. Apparently not."  
  
She picked up another object, watching as the two turned they eyes downward. One made a move to speak, make an excuse perhaps. She wasn't in the mood.  
  
She pulled the trigger nonchalantly, watching as the bloodied man fell back against the wall behind him, and slumped to the floor, dead. The other jumped frantically, shocked, eyes darting to her in question.  
  
"If it happens again..." she paused, watching the man squirm in discomfort, "you're next."  
  
He nodded vehemently in agreement, and scurried out of the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
  
She put the gun down on the dresser amidst the framed photographs, and picked up the closest image, admiring it lovingly, wiping the dust from the glass, and smiling sorrowfully at the captured happiness she found there.  
  
She stood in the middle of the group, her three sons around her, all three grinning like children on Christmas day. They had their arms around her affectionately, the oldest kissing her on the head. She had her head leaned on the shoulder of her youngest son.  
  
The sound of three loud explosions filled the back of her mind, taking over her thoughts and pushing all images of happiness down, replacing them with the sight of the bloodied corpses of her three murdered sons. They had been shot, all three of them. All on the same day. She hadn't even been able to say goodbye. That chance had been ripped away from her.  
  
She had made it her duty to memorise the faces of her son's killers, and their accomplices. Now she was dedicating herself to avenging her children. They hadn't deserved to die... not like that.  
  
She had successfully destroyed the four accomplices. Now all that remained was the task of making sure the two murderers never hurt anyone again.  
  
She wouldn't let them get away with what they had done. 


	10. Chapter 10

He came awake suddenly, sitting up at once, and regretting the sudden movement, wincing and groaning at the pain in his left side, and the throbbing of his head. He muttered a curse under his breath, and leaned back against the backboard of his hospital bed.  
  
When he realised where he was, he looked around suddenly, and fought to remember what had happened. It came back to him in flashes; the car hitting them, the smashing of the windows, Faith pushing him down, and then darkness. It was all such a blur.  
  
He remembered one thing clearly though. The looks on the faces of the driver and passenger of that other car... that was no accident.  
  
Bosco was alone in his hospital room, and after a brief moment of listening and staring about, he swung his leg from under the blankets, and hopped off the bed carefully, finding his clothing sat neatly on a chair. He dressed quickly, pausing when he was about to pull his sweater over his head when he saw the bruising on his side that had caused him the pain upon waking.  
  
From the impact, he reasoned, and pulled the polo neck down over his body, slipping his shoes on. He reached up when his head throbbed, and felt the stinging from a cut on his head, to the side and in his hairline. It had been covered, and probably stitched, but he couldn't be bothered to sit and think about that now. He wanted to find Faith.  
  
He quickly tied his laces, forcing himself to sit down when it pained him to crouch, and then moved for the door, opening it slowly, and peering outside. He looked up and down the hall, and saw no one but a few nurses milling about busily.  
  
Bosco exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind him, and looked both ways before reasoning that Faith would be somewhere close by. He wasn't sure why... he was just guessing. It made sense to him.  
  
What if she's badly hurt? Bosco thought suddenly, and that only made him walk faster. He couldn't bear to think about it anymore, and when someone called his name loudly from behind him, he didn't even hear them.  
  
"Boscorelli!"  
  
He whirled, a little too quickly, and winced discreetly, looking down the hall to Doctor Morales, who was walking swiftly up to him with purpose.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed? Why didn't you call someone when you woke up? You should be resting," she said quickly, shaking her head as she came to a stop before him, looking him in the eye.  
  
Bosco was quiet for a moment, before he ignored all of her questions, and came out with one of his own, "Where's Faith?"  
  
Morales actually smiled... something that Bosco hadn't seem much.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She's perfectly fine. A little scrape on the arm, and a headache, but nothing else," Morales informed him lightly.  
  
Bosco felt his muscles relax in relief, and he let out a long sigh.  
  
"She's just over here if you wanted to see her." Morales turned then, and led the way to a room down where Bosco had come from. She turned her head to him for a moment, saying, "I'm still not happy about you wandering around."  
  
Bosco smiled wanly, and let himself be led into Faith's room, where she was sitting up, talking with Dana Murphy, and eating some jello. Bosco would have laughed if they hadn't just been through a car crash.  
  
"Bos'," she greeted him upon seeing him, discarding the jello at once, and smiling at him. She looked perfectly fine, apart from the bandage on her left arm.  
  
He moved over, and looked down on her. "You okay?"  
  
She laughed. "I'm fine, Bos'. How about you? You got the worst of it." Her smile fell.  
  
He nodded, then shrugged. "I've had worse."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes, and looked him up and down, just as Dana and Morales left the room. "Why are you up? I thought you'd be resting."  
  
"I had to check you were alright." Bosco seated himself quickly on the stool by her bedside, and leaned in, saying, "Faith, I think that crash was intentional."  
  
Faith was taken aback, as she blinked, and asked, "What?"  
  
Bosco shook his head, rubbing his hand over his dishevelled hair quickly, careful not to irritate his wound, before saying, "I caught a glimpse of the driver. He didn't look like he was sorry about what he was doing. And answer me one thing, Faith... it they hadn't meant to hit us, then why didn't they slow down... or stop?"  
  
Faith swallowed, and considered her partner seriously for a moment, before she shrugged. "You don't think..."  
  
Bosco nodded, knowing the end of his partner's sentence before she had even said it. What Faith had said earlier was sinking in now, and starting to make a whole lot of sense. Of course, it had taken their involvement in a potentially fatal crash to wake him up to reality, but as long as he faced it before they were picked off... he wasn't sure what to think.  
  
"Think about it, Faith. First, Spencer gets shot in the alley, after we go in there to catch a robber. Then Hinds gets stabbed on her way home, when she was perfectly capable of defending herself. A guy blows Gregory and Faraday apart, and then we get hit at an intersection. All in the space of three days."  
  
Faith was silent, staring blankly at the wall at the end of her bed, before she nodded. "Bosco, what do you think is going on here?"  
  
Bosco fought the urge to lean back, for fear of falling backwards off the stool, and said, "I've been thinkin'. There has to be a connection between the cops involved, right?"  
  
Faith nodded wordlessly.  
  
"So when did we all work together? Me, you, Spencer, Hinds, Gregory and Faraday... it's not like we got together on a regular basis," Bosco continued, before he stopped short, and narrowed his eyes. He turned to face Faith full on, and spoke quietly, "Do you remember that shootout in the street last year. We were the last ones there, and the others were already in pursuit. They had taken out two of the shooters, but there were three more. You got one, and I shot the other two."  
  
"Yeah," Faith agreed, "we chased 'em all the way down Seventh... there was a woman."  
  
"She seemed pretty upset..." Bosco ended, and held a hand to his head.  
  
"Bos', she was the mother," Faith said suddenly, her eyes settled on the blankets of her bed.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I could tell," Faith surmised. "She was so upset when we shot those last three. They were brothers or somethin'... I remember it in the report. Aidan, Ricardo, and..."  
  
Bosco watched her think for a while, lost for the final name, before he offered, "Kieran."  
  
"That's it. Aidan, Ricardo and Kieran Olmos. Local drug dealers or something."  
  
Bosco nodded in verification, and let out a long sigh. "So, what if that mother is pickin' off the cops involved?"  
  
"Damn, Bos', why didn't we realise sooner?"  
  
"Because they hadn't come after us until now," Bosco replied.  
  
Faith shook her head. "But we were at the scene of each cop killing... well, you were at least. It's like whoever's responsible wanted us to see what they were capable of, and what they had in store for us."  
  
Bosco stood. "Now you're creeping me out."  
  
Faith fell silent, as if surprised those words had just come out of Bosco's mouth. But in truth, it did frighten him a little, to think that he and his partner were possibly being specifically targeted by someone... maybe this mother who had seen the dead bodies of her three sons.  
  
"Were there any other brothers, a sister, anything?" Bosco asked Faith, knowing she would remember more than he did. She normally did. Why would this time be any different?  
  
"No," she replied simply. "Their father died years ago. There was only the mother."  
  
"Okay," Bosco said quickly, turning to her again, "we need to look into this or something. Get Sully and Davis to scout out her address... I don't know. If she is responsible, then she has to be registered here in New York, right?"  
  
"Not necessarily, Bos'," Faith told him quietly, as if in pensive consideration.  
  
Bosco sighed. "You're right. Well there has to be something we can do."  
  
For a while, the two sat there, silent, minds thinking over what had happened and their new revelations. They were afraid, but too proud to let their partner know. Bosco stood to the other side of the room, thinking of how they could find the mother of the Olmos brothers... if they could even find her name... assuming it wasn't in the paperwork. Faith sat silently, staring down at her bed covers, her thoughts obviously on her children and her husband.  
  
"Bos', we shouldn't go back out there until she's caught," Faith said to him suddenly, resolutely.  
  
Bosco shook his head. "No, I'm not sitting around waiting to be picked off, Faith. No way."  
  
Their eyes locked, and Faith's were filled with worry.  
  
"Bosco, what about my family? What if she goes after my family?"  
  
Bosco stared at her seriously for a moment, and then nodded, leaving the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Davis watched Sully climb back into the car, and raised his eyebrows in inquiry, watching the older man turn his head to him, and sigh. He nodded.  
  
"They're fine. The kids are home from school. Fred picked them up from a friend's not long ago," Sully informed him with a slight smile. "I told him what happened."  
  
"How'd he take it?"  
  
"Well, I tried to make it sound like it was an accident. I don't want him thinking that his wife is a target... he wouldn't want her out of the house," Sully replied. "He seemed okay with it. I told him she was perfectly fine and that she was gonna swing by the station before she went home. I said she'd be back at work tomorrow."  
  
"You think she won't stay home?"  
  
"On her own?" Sully shook his head wisely, already knowing the answer. "Nah. Fred works during the day, and the kids are at school, safe and sound. She won't worry."  
  
Davis nodded in understanding, accepting the knowledge. "What about Bosco? Is he gonna take the day off tomorrow?"  
  
Sully actually laughed, despite the circumstances, shaking his head vehemently, starting up the car as he did so, replying simultaneously, "Not a chance. You couldn't make him stay outta work if you tried."  
  
Davis smiled lopsidedly. He had heard Bosco and Yokas' theory of the targeting of certain police officers... four of which were already dead, and suddenly he wasn't so afraid. But what if they were wrong? What if all cops at 55th were at risk?  
  
Don't freak yourself out, Ty, he warned, and listened as the radio crackled and sounded on his shoulder.  
  
"5-5-Charlie, we've got a 10-50 on the corner of Amsterdam and 82nd."  
  
"This is 5-5-Charlie, Ten-Four, Central. Amsterdam and 82nd." Davis released the radio when he was finished responding, and felt it sit comfortably on his shoulder, glancing briefly at his partner, who nodded, and headed in the direction given.  
  
"My favourite," Sully grumbled, "a disorderly."  
  
Davis grinned, and sighed, eyes constantly watching their surroundings.  
  
* * *  
  
"You really think we should be back at work, Bos'?" Faith asked tentatively as she finished adjusting her tie, watching in the mirror as her partner began pulling on his sweater. He looked to be in some discomfort, and having a bit of trouble, and she turned as he replied.  
  
"Why not? We're fine... Morales said so herself. She wouldn't have discharged us otherwise."  
  
Faith sighed at his stubborn attitude, watched him wince, and then walked over, helping him pull on his sweater over his bullet-proof vest. "Bos', you can't even dress yourself."  
  
He locked eyes with her, and raised an eyebrow, going about attaching his belt subconsciously, replying as he did so, "Faith, I'm fine. It's just a little... uncomfortable sometimes."  
  
She rolled her eyes, and looked in the mirror to check her hair. "Men," she scoffed. "Why can't you guys just admit when you're in pain for once? We women won't think any less of you."  
  
She heard him laugh. "'We women'?"  
  
Faith frowned in irritation, and looked at his reflection, seeing him staring back at her with dark eyes. "It's just an expression, Bosco."  
  
"Well, it's an expression I've never heard of before," Bosco countered with a grin, laughing quietly to himself.  
  
She watched him as he walked out of the door, sighing loudly when he was gone, and shaking her head. Faith heard Fred's words in her head as she finished readying herself; You were in a crash... you shouldn't be goin' into work. Take the day off.  
  
Maybe he was right for once. Maybe she should have been home resting and relaxing, sleeping or something... hell even watching daytime television. Who knew? Bosco wanted to be in today, and she never really could turn her partner down.  
  
It was his eyes... something about that certain subtle pleading look in his eyes that made her vulnerable to agreement when he had his heart set on something. She had to learn to say no... not even Charlie was this bad.  
  
She giggled at the thought, grabbed her gun and holstered it, heading for the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

It was another miserable day in New York, even if the rain hadn't started pouring down on the streets yet. Sully didn't have to wait for it to be convinced that today was going to be a crappy day. He could sense it... usually could.  
  
He stared up into the grey sky, sighing with a frown, and crossed his arms, waiting for his young partner to emerge from the station. It wasn't as cold today, but it was chilly enough for jackets, zipped up halfway.  
  
Whilst he waited, Bosco and Yokas exited through the doors, and walked down to greet him, albeit with sobered looks on their faces. Something was troubling them... it was obvious.  
  
"Hey, Sully," Yokas said to him by way of greeting, and glanced skyward, groaning quietly. "Looks like we're in for more rain, huh?"  
  
"Yep, sure seems that way," Sully replied in agreement, and cocked his head. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Good," Yokas responded, turning her head to her pensive partner, and shrugging. "Bosco got the worst of it."  
  
"Hey," Bosco interrupted, narrowing his eyes as if insulted, "I'm fine."  
  
"Bos', you couldn't even-"  
  
"Don't say it," he cut in, holding up a gloved hand. Yokas smiled slightly, discreetly, seemingly holding back a laugh. With that, he walked off to their new squad. Sully watched him go, noticing the cautioned way he moved, as though he expected someone to jump him any second.  
  
"Seriously," Sully began, shrugging in Bosco's general direction as the man climbed in the passenger seat, "how's he doing?"  
  
"He just seems agitated," Yokas informed her friend, frowning. "This whole vengeful-cop-killing-spree has got him on the alert. He's gonna be jumpy all day." She looked put down by that fact, and made a little whimper of a noise as she moved off to get into the car.  
  
"Hey," Sully called after her as Davis emerged at last. She turned back to face the man, and waited patiently, before he said, "Be careful."  
  
She gave a single nod, and climbed in the driving seat, starting up the engine, and soon driving the squad away. Their own unit was in the shop for repair work, but the Captain had told them that their radio call would be the same nevertheless, to keep confusion to a minimum. Bosco had shrugged it off as usual, but Yokas had agreed and thanked the senior officer.  
  
Sully shook his head, not totally in agreement with the two's decision to be back on the streets, and led the way to the squad.  
  
* * *  
  
It was coming up for five o'clock, and the man and woman in the parked squad car were quickly becoming bored senseless. Yokas had taken to drawing on the steamed-up window on her side of the car, whilst Bosco stared blankly out of the window.  
  
After a few minutes more, Bosco shook his head impatiently, fed up beyond the point of registering. He was angry more than anything, and from the look on her face, his partner knew exactly why.  
  
"They're ignoring us on purpose," Bosco declared, grabbing his radio from his shoulder, and holding it in a gloved hand, staring at it as if in accusation.  
  
"Bosco, we were in a car crash," Yokas said drolly. "Of course they're ignorin' us. Cap' wasn't exactly thrilled we'd decided to come back to work today either. What did you expect?"  
  
"I expected something more than this," Bosco mumbled, replacing the radio back on his jacket shoulder, sighing loudly, and staring out of the window again. "We haven't had a call all shift."  
  
"They've all been for big things," Yokas told him matter-of-factly. "Just you wait... something small comes in, and we'll get the call."  
  
Bosco looked to her in disgust, and huffed quietly.  
  
He took to staring immediately after, and frowned when he was certain his partner couldn't see him. He wasn't so sure himself that he wanted a call anyway. Bosco was more than a little intimidated by what was threatening him... he just wasn't letting anyone else know that. He didn't want anyone to know that he was worried or afraid. If the person responsible for these killings was watching them somehow, he didn't want them to know that they were getting to him. It would show a weakness. He didn't want that at all.  
  
Bosco started slightly when his radio sounded, and he listened to the voice as it said, "5-5-David, we have a 10-52 on the Manhattan side of Third Avenue Bridge."  
  
Bosco groaned, and responded, "5-5-David. Ten-Four, Central. Third Avenue Bridge." His eyes met Yokas', and she started up the engine, driving the car at a steady speed to the scene of the dispute. He didn't want to go, but it was their job, and despite what he had said yesterday about ignoring calls, he rarely did so. It always got the superiors really pissed off when he did it, and he couldn't handle them on his case right now. It was easier to just take the call.  
  
"Hey, you never know, Bos', you might see some action," Yokas teased lightly, earning herself an icy glare.  
  
He thought about mocking her in return, but couldn't think of anything before they came across the scene of the dispute. Two men were tussling, two others standing back, and watching. The observing pair looked a little perplexed, and waved the two cops over after looking at them for a moment.  
  
Bosco got out of the car, seeing Yokas do so shortly after, just as another curious man walked up. The two men on the floor continued to scuffle pathetically, rolling over each other and cussing feebly.  
  
Does no one earn a living around here anymore? Bosco asked himself at the sight of the five men, and their rag-tag clothing. All five wore hats of some description, and thin jackets zipped up tight. One had his hands tucked warmly into his pockets, and he slouched as he stood. His friend watched with crossed arms, whilst the newcomer simply stood stoically behind, eyes fixed on the two men rolling about.  
  
"Okay, that's enough," Yokas called to them, walking over, Bosco right behind her. He had decided to hang back and let her handle it until he was desperately needed. He was too bored to even bother.  
  
None of the men spoke, but the three observers constantly glanced between the cops and the fighting men. It looked as if they couldn't decide who to concentrate their attention on.  
  
"Hey!" Yokas shouted angrily, removing her nightstick, and stepping a fraction closer to the two men. "Cut it out!"  
  
Bosco hooked his hands on his belt, and turned his head immediately to the observers as they shifted suddenly. They stopped when his eyes met theirs. He narrowed his eyes, and looked back to his partner's efforts.  
  
Yokas reached down a hand and grabbed a hold of the back of one of the men's jackets, just as he wrenched himself around, and gripped her arm so tight that she dropped her nightstick.  
  
Bosco lunged forward, met by a kick to the side, forcing him down in pain. He rolled over, and gasped at the throbbing in his side, before scrambling to his feet through the discomfort.  
  
Yokas was struggling with two men, the original one who had grabbed her, and one of the observers. They wrapped their arm about her shoulders tightly, and pulled her back, as she kicked at the original man, knocking him back.  
  
Bosco punched the other fighter who had been the one to kick him, and watched him fall to the floor, about to grab his radio when another one of the observers ploughed into him, ramming him up against the bridge railing. He gave a shout, and brought up his knee.  
  
"Bosco!"  
  
He heard his name called, and looked up briefly to see Yokas being grabbed firmly, and dragged further and further away.  
  
Bosco rammed his elbow into the back of the man he had just kneed, and felt him go down, about to run to help his partner when the other two observers sprung upon him. One grabbed him by the left arm, twisting him around so that he faced the river, the other hitting him in the back of the knee.  
  
He pushed forcefully against the wall, knocking another man down, and twisting around to meet the remaining man, a largely built figure of dark skin and muscular arms. His dark eyes glared down, and he reached to Bosco with a hand, grabbing him around the lapels of his jacket, tugging him to his feet. The other hand latched onto his right shoulder, and the man pulled him forward.  
  
Bosco saw Yokas in the background, still struggling with the two men, fighting futilely but vehemently against them despite their size. One of them struck her in the back of her knee, and she went half to the ground in pain. She looked up at Bosco briefly  
  
"Faith!" Bosco cried, kicking at the man holding him, missing, and hearing his throaty laugh.  
  
Bosco locked eyes with the large man, and saw his gaze flicker to behind him. Bosco's eyes went wide, even as the man pulled him forward, and then threw him backward with amazing strength.  
  
As he felt himself hit the rail, losing balance, and topple backwards, he heard Yokas scream his name frantically, even as he tried desperately to grab the railing as he fell. Then water rushed towards him, and when he struck it, everything went dark. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Bosco!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, struggling to get free of the grip the man had on her, even from her kneeling position on the bridge. Why were there no people on the bridge? Where was everyone?  
  
The other three men walked over, the largest wiping his hands together after peering over the railing and smiling. He looked to be in charge, and the other two stayed behind him as if afraid to overtake.  
  
He stopped in front of Faith, and looked down on her with deep dark eyes that threatened to swallow her whole. His smile fell, and his face became hard and frightening.  
  
With her arms gripped tightly, she was unable to prevent him from reaching down and relieving her of her gun and radio, watching as he tossed them over the railing after her partner.  
  
She blinked back the tears at the memory of watching him fall, remembering the terrified look on his face as realisation of his fate had set in.  
  
He'll be alright, she told herself sternly, he's been through a lot. He's fine. She just wished she could run over and look for herself. She desperately wanted to see if he was okay.  
  
Without warning, one of the large hands reached down and twisted through her hair, pulling her up. She had no choice but to follow him as he walked.  
  
* * *  
  
He broke the surface coughing violently, thrashing about for a moment before taking a deep breath, and reminding himself to keep treading water. He gasped in air as he bobbed on the surface for a moment, finding himself just a little way down the river from where he had been thrown over the bridge railing. The bridge itself was still in sight.  
  
Fighting to keep his head above water, chilled to the bone, he called out as loud as he could muster, "Faith!" After a moment with no response, he took a deep breath, and yelled again, louder this time, "Faith!"  
  
Maybe she can't hear me, he mused hopefully.  
  
He shivered for a moment, turning his head when he heard movement at the side of the river on the Manhattan edge.  
  
"Hey, mister! Are you okay? You need help?"  
  
It was a kid, about eleven years old, peering out at him with a scruffy dog by his side, a ball in his hands. He was wrapped up tight with scarf, hat and gloves, and looked pretty decent for a New York kid, considering what was on offer lately.  
  
"Mister? You want me to call the cops or something?"  
  
"I am a cop!" Bosco called back, his voice catching briefly. He went to use his radio when he realised it would be useless, and shouted again, "Get help, kid!"  
  
The kid nodded in agreement, and scurried off, the dog staying a moment to sound a single solitary bark that echoed for a few seconds. It ran off, tail wagging, after its young owner.  
  
"Dammit, this is cold," Bosco mumbled, and felt his teeth chatter, his legs becoming tired and fast. He was having a little trouble keeping his head above water.  
  
The kid was soon back, ball no longer in his hands, dog still at his side, and he shouted to Bosco, "I called 911. They're coming."  
  
Bosco managed a nod, and kept fighting to keep above the water, taking in deep breaths and watching them escape in clouds of steam. Sirens started to approach. At least the kid had actually gotten their attention.  
  
Within a matter of minutes, even through a slight haze, Bosco recognised the flashing lights of an ambulance and a squad car.  
  
There were a few quiet words at the side that Bosco couldn't pick out, shortly before a man ran to the side, and peered over.  
  
"Bosco, is that you?" they called loudly.  
  
Bosco turned his head, and saw Sully looking down at him from the side. He began trying to propel himself in that direction.  
  
Davis, Bobby and Kim soon arrived at the riverside, looking down at him, before there was a splash. One of them had jumped in. Another splash followed soon after.  
  
Lacking the energy to keep fighting, Bosco felt his head go under, shortly before the disturbance of water reached him, and two hands grabbed hold of him, tugging him to the surface once again.  
  
"Come on, Bosco, I thought you knew how to swim," quipped a familiar voice, and Bosco registered it after a moment.  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"That's right," he replied in acknowledgment, "just keep treading water, okay?"  
  
Bosco managed a nod, at the same time that the second figure arrived. It was Davis.  
  
Another vehicle arrived, and Bosco could make out the familiar shape of a fire truck. People started to pour out of it, and one of the men ran to the river's edge. Was that Jimmy?  
  
They reached the edge, Davis and Bobby pulling Bosco along for the latter's lack of energy, and managed to get him out of the water and onto the riverside. Kim tried to get him to lie down, but he insisted on sitting up.  
  
He shook constantly from the cold, and closed his eyes tight, shaking his head, feeling the moisture in his hair, just as a thick blanket was wrapped tightly but comfortably around him, warming him slightly.  
  
"Bosco, what happened?" Sully asked as he moved over, keeping a little way back so the paramedics could work.  
  
Bosco ignored his question for the most part, too cold to care, and managed to say, "Faith... where's Faith?"  
  
Sully glanced to Davis, the two sharing a blank inquiring look, before the former turned back, and asked, "You don't know where she is?"  
  
As Kim slipped an oxygen mask over his face, he shook his head, taking in deep breaths, and staring right into Sully's eyes. From the expression on the older man's face, he recognised the silent request to look, and quickly asked if they had been on the bridge.  
  
Bosco nodded slowly in agreement, and watched the partners rush off.  
  
* * *  
  
Sully drew the squad to a halt, and climbed out, hand hovering near his gun instinctively. He looked around cautiously, seeing the hurriedly parked replacement squad that Bosco and Yokas had been given... but no sign of the actual female officer herself. Sully walked over to the edge of the bridge, and peered over the rail.  
  
That's quite a way to fall, Sully mused, before forcing his concentration back on the job at hand. He was amazed Bosco had remained conscious through the ordeal, but if anyone could withstand being throw -or what Sully assumed was thrown- off a bridge, it was Boscorelli.  
  
"You see anything?" Davis asked from a distance, scouting out the area on the other side of the bridge in case the woman had been thrown off in another place... if she had been thrown off at all that was. They were just assuming. They had no idea what had happened. Bosco was the only one who knew that, but they needed to let him recover a little first.  
  
"Not a thing." Sully shrugged, glancing about. "When I saw Bosco down there, he hadn't even removed his gun."  
  
"Weird," Davis mumbled on the verge of audible.  
  
"You're telling me," Sully agreed.  
  
"Well, we need to ask him what happened."  
  
Sully nodded. He had a bad feeling. Someone was out to get cops, and from what Yokas and Bosco had told him earlier, they had been the final targets.  
  
* * *  
  
The woman turned at the sound of the door being opened, and smiled when two men walked in, a third figure between them. She bit her lip happily, and turned fully to the door to face her guests.  
  
The third member of the party stood between the two large men, her hands bound roughly behind her back, tape over her mouth. It looked as though they had been less than gentle with her upon retrieval... but that bothered her very little.  
  
She reached up a hand, and tucked a strand of rebellious hair away, watching as the woman flinched slightly.  
  
"It's so nice to see you again, Officer Yokas," she greeted quietly, her words dripping with venom, her eyes locking with the police officer's for a moment. Then she glanced to the large man holding Yokas, and cocked her head, raising an eyebrow.  
  
For a while, there was silence, and the smile fell from the woman's face. She backhanded the man hard, and saw his grip fall from the officer. The other man grabbed her tightly, preventing her escape.  
  
"I told you I wanted them both," she growled, infuriated.  
  
The man looked to her only briefly, eyes darting away immediately. "I'm sorry, Amanda. He put up a fight."  
  
Amanda Olmos stepped back, and shook her head. "You didn't..."  
  
"I... I don't think he's dead," the man rambled quickly, shaking his head.  
  
"Warren," Amanda began in a low hiss of a voice, "if he's dead..."  
  
"I promise you he's not dead," Warren interrupted, standing to his full height.  
  
Amanda narrowed her eyes in doubt for a moment, looking briefly to Yokas again, seeing the fear in the woman's eyes, and smiling. The smile fell almost at once. "So, what happened? Why didn't you bring him too?"  
  
Warren cleared his throat as though he were about to give a speech. Amanda desperately hoped he wasn't going to make this more complicated than it needed to be. She got bored so easily nowadays. She just wanted to know what had happened in its simplest form... which seemed to be too much for Warren to handle sometimes.  
  
"Well, when we sprung them, Boscorelli put up one hell of a fight, and I... I guess I just lost my temper."  
  
Amanda groaned, rubbed her eyes, and waved a hand impatiently for him to continue.  
  
"I... I threw him off the bridge."  
  
The words took a moment to settle in, but when they did, Amanda's eyes narrowed, and she glared coldly. "You did what?"  
  
Warren repeated his last statement without stammering like an idiot, only angering Amanda more. She moved to grab the gun sitting on the dresser, paused, and decided that wasting another 'flunky' wasn't exactly the smartest option. Why punish Warren when she had a perfectly good police officer to take her anger out on?  
  
Amanda smiled, seeing Warren's shocked expression, and then noticing he relaxed.  
  
"Go on," she said to him and the other, Ian, "get out of here. I'll figure out how to get Boscorelli here by myself. I'll call you if I need you."  
  
After a moment, and a warning stare from Amanda, Warren and Ian scurried away like spooked rats, leaving her with Yokas, who stood before her, a little frightened.  
  
Amanda moved over, and gave the woman a smile, tearing the tape off her mouth, seeing her wince.  
  
They locked eyes, and the hatred was almost mutual. It surprised Amanda somewhat. What right did this woman have to hate her? Amanda was the victim in all this... a mother deprived of her three most beloved treasures... her children. She had no right.  
  
She slapped her, already feeling a little of the overwhelming pain lift from herself. Yokas kept her head turned away for a moment, before she looked back and said, "I know why you're doing this."  
  
"Then you know what's going to happen to you," Amanda said in warning, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"It doesn't make it right."  
  
Amanda pushed her up against the wall, stepping away again afterwards. "You don't know what it's like... to lose a child, let alone three! You robbed me of my family, you and your partner!"  
  
Yokas leaned back against the wall in silence, as if stunned, before she said, "They killed people."  
  
"What gives you the right to play god?" Amanda accused, feeling her anger swell, and having to hold back the urge to tear the other woman apart. No, she wanted to wait. She had something much more fitting in mind.  
  
"I don't play god," Yokas retorted, "I do my job. And on that particular day, my job happened to include putting a stop to shooters... three of which were your sons... and I'm sorry they had to die, but I didn't have a choice."  
  
Amanda walked slowly over to her dresser, brushed her fingers delicately over the gun laid there, and then picked up the family photo again, the one which she had wiped free of dust the previous day. It was her favourite. She remembered the day now... one summer in Florida... they had taken a weekend there.  
  
"I bet you don't even remember his name... the one you killed... do you?" Her eyes turned back on Yokas, and the gaze bore right into her.  
  
The other woman didn't respond, just looked at Amanda.  
  
Amanda walked over quickly, and put the photo near to her, re-asking her question, "Do you remember which one it was that you shot? Do you?" The last demand came out a scream, enough to make the officer start slightly.  
  
"No."  
  
Amanda tilted her head at the response, and mumbled, "I didn't think so." She caressed the photo again, cherishing the memory of that day... that perfect day. "Ricardo... my second child."  
  
The eyes turned back to Yokas, and they narrowed with almost overwhelming sadness and anger as she said, "Your partner... Boscorelli... killed the other two. Aidan, my eldest... and Kieran... he was my baby."  
  
She thought for a moment that she saw tears in Yokas' eyes, and she put the photo down, grabbing hold of the woman's uniform collar, and pulling on it tight, exclaiming, "You don't get to cry for them! I do... I cry for them every day. You don't get to feel sorry for me... no... don't you dare..." 


	13. Chapter 13

Hospitals were becoming too frequent a location for his liking, and he had tried on two separate occassions to leave... unsuccessfully. Both times he had been spotted trying to leave by Morales, and that infuriating woman had insisted he not go, even threatened to call security if he didn't sit still for 'just a little while longer'.  
  
Bosco just wanted to get out of here... try to find Faith. Apparently, the detectives were on the case, trying to find her... great, Bosco had to rely on hotshots like Tancreedy to try and find his partner. Like that idiot had a chance. Bosco would be able to find her, if they would just let him out of here!  
  
"Okay, Officer Boscorelli," Dana Murphy began as she walked into the room, and he sat bolt upright immediately, almost regretting the sudden movement, as his side throbbed. "You seem -surprisingly- to be no worse for wear. Just take it easy for a while, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," Bosco mumbled in agreement, sliding off the bed and grabbing his sweater and jacket, and making for the door.  
  
"Doctor Morales said to check back with her if there are any problems," Dana added as he swung the door open. He nodded in acknowledgement, and then closed the door behind him, making a hasty retreat, heading straight for the glowing exit sign at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Bosco! Wait, Bosco!" he heard someone call to him just as he was about to reach the door, already reaching for the handle. He paused, and turned his head back to glance over his shoulder, watching Sully move over to him quickly.  
  
"What is it? Unless they've found Faith-"  
  
"Bosco," Sully cut in, holding up a hand to stop him from continuing. Bosco looked him in the eye, and then shook his head.  
  
"They've got to be kidding me..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Bosco. I've been told to drive you back to the station. Captain wants you to take it easy for a few days, go home."  
  
"You mean he doesn't want me to find my own partner?" Bosco asked loudly, seeing Sully glance around as if embarrassed by the volume. He turned back shortly after.  
  
"It's not that at all. Think about it, Bosco, in the last three days, you've nearly been shot to pieces by multiple shooters; almost blown apart by a guy with a bomb; been involved in a dangerous car accident; and thrown off a bridge, for Christ's sakes! Everyone's worried about you."  
  
"Sully," Bosco began, even as the older man led the way out, "Faith is missing, my partner... my best friend. I have to do something."  
  
"Yeah," Sully agreed, nodding. "You have to take it easy, and let the detectives handle it. Don't worry... me and Davis and the rest of the guys will do everything we can to try and find Yokas... I promise."  
  
Bosco let his shoulders slump in near-resignation, and nodded. He wasn't going to argue with the superiors. If they wanted to take him off- duty for a few days, then fine... to hell with it, but he wasn't going to just give up on Faith. He would try and find her without their help. If he had to go through every seedy bar, down every dark alley, and talk with every drugged up junkie to do it, then he would. Nothing was going to stop him from doing what needed to be done to find her.  
  
He couldn't stand the thought of something happening to her... he blamed himself already. If she were to be hurt, he wouldn't know what he would do. The guilt would be too much.  
  
Bosco was quiet all the way back to the station, too tired to even don his jacket, simply staring out the window on the passenger side in the back of the squad, Davis and Sully in the front. It felt odd seeing everything from this point of view, but at that moment, he barely noticed.  
  
When they reached the station, he went right up to the Captain's office, and handed over his equipment. All but his gun... that was his own licensed weapon. Cap' had made him hand over his badge, nightstick and back- up weapon, but Bosco felt a little better knowing he had something to protect himself out of work. He was told he could return to work at the end of the week. He barely spoke... just agreed. He saw the shock in the Captain's eyes at the agreeable nature he was presenting, but just moved along to the locker room to change.  
  
He passed roll call, where a group of the third watch were gathered, going over what they knew. They saw Bosco pass, and for a moment, he stopped and looked in at them, noticing how they tried to avoid his gaze. After a few seconds, Bosco moved on his way, and pushed through the door into the locker room to change.  
  
As he dressed in his civilian clothes, his tousled hair sticking up in all directions, he stared through the bars of his locker. He looked to Faith's locker, and then faced the mirror, pulling his hood out over his jacket, and slipping his scarf around his neck.  
  
He had managed to drive into work that afternoon, but he didn't feel so safe taking the Mustang home. He didn't have a choice... he hated the EL. He would drive... there was no argument.  
  
Within five minutes, he was out in the parking lot, and climbing carefully into his car, taking a moment to start up the engine before driving home, all the time his mind working over how he could find his partner.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day featured a full-blown thunderstorm, with all the trimmings. The heavens broke open with every crack of deafening thunder, lines of blinding lightning streaked the blackened skies, and it seemed that every drop of rain that would ever fall had decided to pour down on New York. The wind was enough to bend small trees, and almost dislodge young children, if it weren't for the helping hands of their mothers. People rushed about under umbrellas that were torn this way and that with the gale, and even a second out in the open could result in a full soaking.  
  
It was a miserable day.  
  
Bosco stared out of the window, rubbing his tired eyes through lack of sleep, and scratched his head subconsciously, fingers running through his spiky hair over and over again until he realised what he was doing and forced himself to stop. He let out a long restless sigh, and turned from the depressing sight of the weather-stricken streets.  
  
His eyes fell on his gun, still in its leather holster, and he swallowed, hearing two reverberating gunshots in his head, memories of the shootout a little over a year ago filling his mind for near on a minute. He shook his head to free himself, and then grabbed the weapon, hooking it onto his belt, and over the top of his jeans.  
  
His black shirt was done up halfway, and as he grabbed his leather jacket with one hand, he managed to fasten the shirt with the other. Bosco pulled on a hooded jacket first, donning the leather coat afterwards, retrieving his gloves from the pockets, and ripping his scarf off the coat stand as he passed it on his way out. The last thing he thought to pick up was his cell phone... he barely ever used the damned thing. He wasn't even sure why he pocketed it, slipping it into one of the concealed inner pouches in his jacket.  
  
A grave look on his face, he slammed his apartment door closed, feeling the weight of his keys in his pocket, soon on his way to the stairwell, pushing his way through the exit door. He sprinted down half of them, skipping a few steps here and there, careful not to lose his footing.  
  
He wanted to find Faith... he needed to find Faith. Bosco felt lost without her, and the pain was so much it was almost blinding to be without her... to not know she was safe and well. He needed to know where she was, wanted to see her face, hear her voice again. He felt on the verge of falling apart without her.  
  
Don't be so dramatic, he tried to tell himself, failing miserably, and letting the anger at what had happened run free-reign through him inside, shoving the door from the stairwell open into the lobby.  
  
Bosco dug his car keys out of his pocket, and pulled his hood onto his head, sprinting out to his car, and slipping inside, seeing more than feeling the moisture seep into his jeans and run down his leather jacket. He ignored it. It bothered him little.  
  
He soon found himself driving to the scene of their attack... or rather, ambush. He felt it a good place to start in his mission to find his partner. Bosco couldn't think of anything else. He wasn't sure what else to do anyway. He just hoped that he found something that would lead him to Faith.  
  
Passing many a police car on his journey, Bosco's attention barely left the road, eyes staring through a smeary windshield and out into the world beyond... or what little of it he could see through the rain. Lightning flashed, filling the sky with a bright illuminating flare that hovered for a few moments and then died almost as suddenly. It sounded as though the storm was right overhead, and had little intention of moving along any time soon.  
  
The radio was silent, ignored, overlooked. The speakers in the back of the car served very little purpose today, shoved into the back of his mind, replaced by overwhelming thoughts of guilt for what had happened on the bridge the previous day.  
  
Arriving at his destination, he stepped out of the car, leaving his hood down, and feeling the wind tear at him as soon as his body cleared the vehicle, whipping his scarf about his neck and face. His hair was soaked almost instantly, and fluttered about with the storm.  
  
His feet carried him to the edge where he had been tossed over, and his eyes stared blankly into the turbulent waters below. His head turned to consider the rest of the small deserted bridge, and he blinked against the rain, wiping it away with a gloved hand that clenched afterwards.  
  
Bosco -knowing he would receive no reply- called his partner's name against the loud storm a few times before he forced himself to remember she wouldn't be here anymore. His eyes welled for a moment, before he steeled his resolves, and choked them back at once, not allowing himself to give in to his emotions... at least not entirely.  
  
That was when he heard the shrill ring of his cell phone.  
  
* * *  
  
From her position lying on her side on the floor, Faith watched helplessly as the woman dialled the phone. She tried to speak, and failed. She didn't want Bosco to know where she was... Faith didn't want him to have the opportunity to get himself hurt or killed because of her. She didn't want that to happen.  
  
The chilling gaze turned upon her as the woman put the phone to her ear, and smiled wickedly. When she spoke, her voice was a low hiss, "I just want to make sure Boscorelli knows you're okay. We don't want him worrying about you, now, do we?"  
  
Faith wished she had the strength to stand, or at least talk. She closed her eyes tight, and wished for nothing more than for all of what had happened to be some awful nightmare. When she opened her eyes again, she realised how hopeless her wish had been.  
  
The woman, who had called herself Amanda Olmos, crossed her free arm over her chest as she waited, eyes staring down at Faith with menace and hatred. A shiver ran down Faith's spine, and when the smile crossed Amanda's face again, she wanted nothing more than to cry.  
  
Amanda spoke, her voice frighteningly warm-sounding, as someone on the other end of the phone answered; "Officer Boscorelli, I presume?"  
  
* * *  
  
Bosco heard the voice, and froze at once on the bridge, despite the torrential downpour that soaked through to his skin, and looked around, as if he were being watched from somewhere distant, his eyes scanning everything in sight.  
  
"Who is this?" he asked slowly, speaking each word carefully.  
  
"An old friend... of sorts," came the reply, one that confirmed Bosco's suspicions of what this phone call was going to be about.  
  
There was a chilling laugh, one that made Bosco's entire body tense with rage. He closed his eyes, and fought to keep himself under control, as he demanded calmly, "Where's Faith?"  
  
"Officer Yokas? Oh, don't worry about her," the voice replied, the tone taking a more sinister edge, "she's perfectly fine... for now."  
  
"What do you want?" Bosco asked, moving to his car for a little shelter. He could barely hear in the storm. He needed to hear what this woman was saying.  
  
He thought he could hear footsteps on the other end of the phone, and there was a prolonged silence that actually frightened Bosco somewhat. What was going on? It seemed to drag on for hours... hours that were in reality merely seconds.  
  
"I want you to join us, Officer Boscorelli... or should I say Bosco?" There was a pause, before the woman continued, "I believe that's what people call you... can I call you Bosco?" There was that laugh again.  
  
Bosco clenched his teeth, and let out a long breath, before he responded, deciding to ignore her taunting questions and queries, saying instead, "Where are you? What have you done to Faith?"  
  
"I'm a little hurt you don't believe me, Bosco," she replied, "I told you she was safe... and she is. That is, unless you continue to stall, and follow my instructions carefully."  
  
Bosco remained silent, and waited for her to continue.  
  
"At the back of the bus garage on Lexington... I'll send someone to meet you. If you involve anyone else in this... Officer Yokas dies. When you've been picked up, you'll be brought here. An hour."  
  
Bosco felt his heart sink a little, and nodded, remembering shortly after that the woman couldn't see him, settling for a simple, "Okay."  
  
There was a moment's pause, before she said quietly and sinisterly, "Don't disappoint me, Boscorelli."  
  
The line went dead, and Bosco brought the phone from his ear and stared at it, as if it would answer all the questions he had. The device sat in his palm, and made no sound at all. He shook his head, and shoved the phone into his pocket again, feeling his holster and gun move against his body, feeling somewhat more secure for it as he started up the engine.  
  
They're going to take it off you as soon as they meet you, he reminded himself, and tugged hard on the steering wheel to drive off of the bridge, heading straight for his designated destination. 


	14. Chapter 14

Bobby Caffey walked down the road, hood covering his head and hands in his pockets, eyes casually glancing about in consideration of the crowds around him in every direction. His mind played back over the last few days, and he remembered his call from Sully this morning, requesting that he visit Boscorelli... just to check up on him, see how he was doing with the disappearance of his partner.  
  
He didn't really want to be in the path of Bosco right now, in a time like this, but Sully was a friend, and Bobby never was one to disappoint a friend, no matter who they were. That was just the kind of guy he was. Favours here and there never did any harm.  
  
He yawned, having only been up a couple of hours, and let out a sigh. He had allowed himself to lie in this morning, until about ten, and now felt refreshed for it. Bobby had stopped by his local bagel place and had the usual, accompanied by a mug of steaming coffee.  
  
Bobby rounded a corner, and saw Bosco's apartment building down the street, finding his pace quicken. The storm raged on overhead, the frequent rumbles of loud thunder shaking through Bobby's body it seemed, the flashing lighting up everything all around for quite some distance. There seemed to be nothing the rain couldn't soak today.  
  
Eyes glancing about as he reached the steps leading up to the lobby, Bobby noted the absence of one blue and white Mustang, furrowing his brow.  
  
Maybe it's parked around the corner, Bobby reasoned, and entered the building, pulling the drenched hood off of his head, and pressing the button for the elevator, waiting for quite a while, humming beneath his breath... some song he had heard on the radio upon waking. It had been in his mind since then.  
  
When the elevator failed to show in sufficient time, Bobby settled for jogging up the steps. It was a good work out... or so he told himself to compensate for the exhausting climb. When he reached the floor he was after, he pushed out onto the landing, heading for the correct apartment.  
  
He knocked on the door loudly three times, taking to whistling the tune quietly, waiting for a response.  
  
"Why does everything want me to wait today?" he mused aloud upon receiving no reply. He tried again, and then again.  
  
His hand dug about in his deep coat pocket, before he retrieved his cell phone, and rang the phone inside, hearing the ringing from out on the landing. After the second attempt, both times reaching the answering machine, Bobby closed the phone, and bit his lip.  
  
"Not good," he mumbled, looking about as a neighbour curiously poked their head out of their door.  
  
"Hi," Bobby greeted in a friendly manner, and jabbed with his thumb at Bosco's door. "Have you seen the guy who lives here today?"  
  
"What? You mean the stubborn cop who thinks he knows it all?" the woman squeaked in a high-pitched voice that made Bobby grimace. "Yeah, sure. He left about an hour ago. Looked like he was on a mission or somethin'. I kept my nose out of it."  
  
"Yeah, I bet," Bobby muttered quietly, noticing thankfully the woman did not hear, and nodded pensively. "Okay, thanks."  
  
The woman nodded her acknowledgement, and shuffled back into her apartment, leaving Bobby standing in the hall, worrying for a little while, before he decided to call Sully.  
  
The phone rang for a little while, before someone picked it up, and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Sully, it's me, Bobby," he responded, one hand on his hip as he looked this way and that up the corridor, and then moved to the stairwell, starting the descent once again.  
  
"Bobby, did you manage to reach Bosco?"  
  
Bobby paused, and then replied simply, "No. I tried his apartment three times, rang his phone, and his car's gone."  
  
"Crap," came the immediate response, as if on reflex, before Sully continued by saying, "Okay. Hey, would you mind swinging by the bridge from yesterday? He might be there."  
  
Bobby sighed discreetly, yawning again, and agreed. "Sure. I'll give it a shot. I'll let you know what I find."  
  
"Thanks, Bobby, you know I appreciate it."  
  
Sully hung up, and Bobby was left in the silence of the stairwell, accompanied only by the sound of his own footsteps, and the falling rain from outside.  
  
* * *  
  
Bosco had sat in his car for nearly twenty minutes before deciding to step out into the mild shelter the rear of the bus garage provided. The sporadic solitary people that walked past him gave him odd looks, as though he were waiting to peddle drugs or something, but he ignored them, let them pass him right by.  
  
He glanced at his watch; seeing that whoever he was waiting for was late... he should have expected that. A little bit of a cliché, but he didn't have a choice. At least, that was what he had been informed. He didn't want to be responsible for the death of his partner, especially when he knew he could do something to stop it.  
  
There was the soft rumble of a car pulling up, and his eyes darted this way and that in search of it. He saw an old black Chevy, and frowned. Three men got out of the vehicle, and started moving in his direction.  
  
Bosco had to fight the urge to pull out his gun there and then and order them to take him to Faith. But he knew better than that... didn't he?  
  
Just don't, he told himself sternly, let them take you to her, just calm down.  
  
It was difficult to do as his mind told him, but he took a deep breath, felt the rain drip off his hair, and forced the temptation down, just as the first man arrived before him, recognition settling in instantly within Bosco.  
  
It was the guy who had thrown him off the bridge, looking rather smug too. The urge flared up inside of him again, and his right fist clenched. He tried to hide it, but the look he knew was in his eyes probably gave it away.  
  
The man laughed for a moment, and then swung at him quickly, knocking him right off balance and to the ground, stunning him.  
  
A kick in the side winded him, and made his whole body throb from the bruising he had gained in the car crash. He groaned loudly, and felt himself pulled off the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Ty pulled the soaked hat off of his head as soon as he stepped into the locker room, and exhaled loudly, eyes looking around for his partner. As if on some silent cue, the man entered the room just behind him, startling him slightly.  
  
"What's up?" Ty inquired upon seeing the expression on Sully's face.  
  
"Get ready," Sully said quickly and nonchalantly, grabbing his coat from his locker, "roll call started a little early."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Ty asked, immediately setting about getting changed into his uniform.  
  
"Bosco's gone missing. Somebody called in about a deserted car on Lexington... we're gonna check it out."  
  
Ty pulled his shirt on, doing up the buttons quickly, and found himself asking, "What kind of car?"  
  
Sully simply looked at him, and sighed.  
  
"Was it a Mustang?" Ty queried, completing his changing process, and shutting his locker, snatching his coat at the last moment. "Sully, was it a Mustang?"  
  
"Blue and white," Sully said in response, and led the way out of the room. "We'll head over there, see what we can find out."  
  
"How long has the car been there?"  
  
"We don't know. Bobby went by Bosco's house, and then Third Avenue Bridge, and couldn't find anything." Sully shook his head, nodding to the officer on reception, and then walked out of the station.  
  
Ty walked behind obediently, jogging after Sully to the car, cursing the bad weather.  
  
* * *  
  
Sully pulled the car up on the corner they had been told about when the call had come in, and saw the Mustang almost at once. It stood out a little in its surroundings, a blue and white sports car simply sitting unattended near to a bus garage. No wonder someone had called it in to the station.  
  
Sully donned his hat, and stepped out of the car, moving immediately over to the vehicle that belonged -without a doubt- to Bosco. What the hell was it doing here? And where on Earth was its owner?  
  
"Officer?" called a feminine voice, and Sully and Davis turned to see a young lady walking up to them. She didn't seem too well off, and looked at first glance to be quite startled. "I... I was the one who called in about the car."  
  
"Thanks," Sully responded, and nodded once. "Did you see the man who was driving it? About five-foot-ten, brown hair, late twenties?"  
  
She nodded vehemently after a moment of hesitation, face showing a full selection of emotions, ranging from confusion to fear.  
  
"What did you see?" Davis asked of the young woman, looking her in the eye, cocking his head to do so. His hands were shoved protectively in his pockets, and the rain ran generously from off of his police cap.  
  
The woman's hair hung limply beside her face, darkened with water, and her light eyes darted this way and that as though she were afraid someone would hear her, as she said, "I don't usually watch people..." she began, and swallowed visibly, continuing not long after, "but this guy just seemed so lost, like he didn't really know what he was doing here. He got out of the car after sitting there for a while... and waited over there." She paused, eyes downcast, hands wringing, as she persisted, "And then these three guys pulled up in a car, and came over to him."  
  
She stopped, and looked them in the eye each in turn. Davis and Sully glanced to one another, and the former raised an eyebrow. Sully found his eyes looking about for a moment, before he asked, "What did the men do? Did they say anything, or...?"  
  
The young woman shook her head, and shifted on her feet, before she told them, "They started... they hit him a couple of times, and then dragged him off to the car. They shoved him in the trunk. I didn't see anything else... they just drove off in a hurry." She looked to Sully, and appeared quite distressed. "I didn't know what else to do. I just called about the car, and waited 'til you got here. I was afraid to do anything else."  
  
Davis nodded, reaching out with a hand gently, and touching her on the shoulder supportively. "It's okay." He paused, and then asked, "Did you see the car? Can you describe it?"  
  
"Not really. It was black... kinda old."  
  
Sully turned back, mind racing, forcing his eyes to leave the sight of the lonely Mustang, as he queried, "How old?"  
  
"I dunno," she responded after a second, "looked a little like one of those Chevy-type cars. You know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Sully agreed, and then sighed. "Okay, we're gonna have to ask you to come to the station with us, ma'am, is that okay?"  
  
The nod was instantaneous, as though she were afraid to agree to anything else. Perhaps she felt protected with the police. She had no need to worry... too many midnight movies on cable, Sully supposed.  
  
Davis led the woman over to the squad, leaving Sully to pause in the rain for a while, before following, reminding himself subconsciously to let the detectives know what they had learned. They would want to come and scout out the area, see what they could find.  
  
Sully climbed into the car with a frown.  
  
* * *  
  
You're an idiot, was pretty much all that went through Bosco's head for the first half of the journey, before he started trying to kick the trunk open with his feet, his hands taped behind his back. He knew better than to try and cry out for help... not that it would have done any good to attempt it. No one would have heard him anyway.  
  
He managed to make more than one dent in the trunk, before the car stopped rather swiftly, making him cease in his endeavour, and listen carefully. The engine wasn't running anymore, and the men had got out of the car.  
  
Rain started falling into the trunk as soon as it was opened, and Bosco had to turn his head away from it, closing his eyes for a moment before feeling someone grab the front of his clothing roughly, and pull him right out.  
  
The last thing he remembered was hitting the ground on the other side. 


	15. Chapter 15

Watching the woman almost made her dizzy, and she had to force herself to look away quite often. She was feeling more than a little nauseous, though she didn't know why. She didn't let her mind dwell on it, and tried to concentrate on something else, like getting her hands free of the rope that bound them.  
  
Amanda had tried to talk to her not so long ago, and Faith was grateful to be free of the gag for a while. She refused to talk with the woman, denying her the responses she so desperately desired. She wanted a fight... wanted to be able to say how her actions were justified. Amanda had gone round in circles for about ten minutes before realising she wasn't going to get anything.  
  
Faith had managed to pull herself up into a sitting position... a little less uncomfortable. She was busy tugging on the ropes when Amanda turned from her focus point out of the window, that same wicked smile on her face.  
  
The dark eyes floated down to the collection of framed photographs before she said, "We have company."  
  
Faith's heart sank considerably, and she ceased in her efforts to free herself, watching the woman again.  
  
It wasn't long before footsteps could be heard approaching, and Faith felt her head turn to the door, heart racing in regretful anticipation of what would come through that door, just as it was shoved open.  
  
Someone was thrown inside to the ground, and they landed with their back to Faith. It didn't matter. She knew who it was just from what they were wearing. She had known him that long... she didn't need to see his face to know.  
  
His hands had been bound with electrical tape behind his back, and he looked to be unconscious. She gathered that much when he didn't move. She stared at the back of his head for a long time, and then let her eyes travel to Amanda Olmos, who stalked over to his prone figure.  
  
Amanda cocked her head as she looked down on him, and the smile disappeared halfway, as though she herself couldn't believe he was here. She crouched delicately and gracefully, and ran her fingers through his wet hair, the smile returning. The cruel gaze fell on Faith.  
  
Faith stared right back through the wisps of hair that hung in front of her eyes, and waited for Amanda to say something... anything.  
  
"At least you won't die alone."  
  
Amanda stood, laughing quietly, casting a final glance down on the unconscious form that had been thrown to the ground, and then took up her place at the window, staring out of it once again.  
  
Faith looked back to Bosco as he lay still on the ground, and saw the rythmic movement of his breathing, letting herself relax just a little for knowing he was still alive. After a long time of staring, she was able to see that the same electrical tape that bound his hands also covered his mouth. And he was bleeding.  
  
From where she sat, it just looked like the wound from the car crash, but she couldn't be sure.  
  
She just sat in silence, and waited for him to wake up.  
  
* * *  
  
The woman had provided them with reasonably detailed descriptions of the three men who had last been seen with Bosco, the same ones who had shoved him in the trunk of a car... apparently, so went the woman's statement. They had been able to persuade her to look at some mug shots, and she had positively identified one.  
  
Warren Anderson. He had been arrested five times, each for something different. Armed robbery, car theft... kidnapping. He had been suspected of it all at one time or another. It didn't reassure Sully and Davis any either. He was a nasty piece of work. Sadistic, cruel... insane.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Davis inquired eagerly, watching Sully wash his hands in the sink. The older man looked up at him from the mirror, and sighed.  
  
"Now, people like Tancreedy try to find this Warren guy. We get stuck with the short straw... go out on calls. Pretend like nothing is goin' on."  
  
"You're kidding me? We've gotta do something," Davis urged, shrugging his shoulders in an exaggerated fashion so his arms heaved up and down. They landed at his sides with a slap, and he raised his eyebrows for emphasis.  
  
Sully turned to his partner, and snatched a towel from the dispenser, wiping it over his hands in a hurried way, tossing it casually to the bin, and missing. He ignored it, and led the way out of the locker room, and through the precinct. Davis followed right behind like an obediently trained dog, and waited.  
  
"What do you expect me to do, Davis?" Sully asked of him quietly, but quickly, turning to him so suddenly that the younger man nearly slammed right into him. He stopped inches from his fellow officer, and looked him right in the eye.  
  
"Something," Davis offered bravely, "anything. I don't know. We could find out Anderson's address, or check with the local gangs... see if they've spotted him around. I don't care. I just can't sit around here knowing Bosco and Yokas are out there... alive."  
  
Sully's eyes lowered for a moment, as his hands fell into his pockets, and he turned, saying blandly, "You don't know they're still alive."  
  
Davis halted, watching the other man walk away for a bit, before he moved quickly up behind him, and took him by the shoulder, turning him carefully but with urgency. "What do you mean? You think they're dead?"  
  
Sully didn't seem to know much of anything right now, as he looked around for a moment, before his eyes settled firmly on Davis' dark face. "All I'm saying is..."  
  
He did not finish his sentence, only shrugged.  
  
"What? What are you saying?"  
  
Sully shrugged again, removing Davis' hand from his shoulder, replying, "I don't know what I'm saying, Ty." He nodded in the direction of the door quickly. "But if you want to go around chasing after this guy Anderson, then sure, fine with me. Hell, I'll even go with you. I'm just warning you not to expect anything much, Davis... I don't want you to be disappointed at the end of it all." He paused, frowning. "I want to find Bosco and Faith as much as the next officer here, but I'm not going to let it cloud my judgement. We have a responsibility out there. If we get a call, we take it, but in between, we'll do what you want to try and find them." Another pause. "Okay?"  
  
Davis merely nodded, satisfied with what he had managed to obtain, and followed Sully.  
  
* * *  
  
Bosco had been conscious only a couple of minutes at the least, his head throbbing painfully, and his side aching, but he had already assessed a little of what was going on. He had been truly and royally screwed. That was the only phrase that came to mind as the woman tore the tape off his mouth and stared down at him.  
  
He lay on his side on the hard and dusty wooden floor, slivers of light shining through the partially covered grimy window. Torn curtains hung from the frame, and a dresser seemed to be the only useful piece of furniture in the room. From where he lay, he could make out the shapes of several framed photographs, but at this distance, he couldn't tell what they displayed. He had a fair idea though.  
  
A woman stood over him, her cold eyes glaring down at him wickedly, her face familiar. She had been the woman at the scene of the shootout after Bosco and Faith had taken down the last three shooters. She was the mother.  
  
She kicked him hard in the stomach, and he rolled over, closing his eyes tight against the agony in his side. He lay his head on the floor, and let out a breath, opening his eyes.  
  
"Faith..."  
  
She sat leaned back against the wall before him, looking at him desperately. Her hands were bound, and she looked a little bruised, but other than that, she seemed fine.  
  
"That's right, Officer Boscorelli," the woman began with a voice that sent a shiver down his spine, "your partner has been waiting for you. I think she was worried." She moved over to Faith, laying a hand on her head. Faith flinched, but the woman grabbed her hair tightly.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Bosco said as loudly as he could manage, still hurting from the blow. He tried to break his hands free of the tape that restrained them, and failed.  
  
The woman laughed. "You don't seem to understand," she told him simply, no longer amused. She crouched down next to Faith, looking at her for a moment, before letting her eyes rest on Bosco. "She's here for exactly the same reason you are."  
  
"Just let her go," Bosco appealed. "I'm here... what do you want her for?"  
  
The woman stood, releasing Faith, and moving over to him, nodding to a man in the background of the room. Footsteps could be felt in the floorboards, approaching, shortly before Bosco was picked up off the floor, and allowed to stand on his feet in front of her.  
  
She was a tall woman, at least middle-aged, with dark curly hair that reached down to her shoulders, and dark cold eyes that penetrated. Her skin was pale, as though she had not seen the sun for some time, and she looked worn, tired.  
  
"I didn't call you here to exchange," she began, considering him pensively. "I just used her," she glanced at Faith, "to get you here as well. I wanted you both."  
  
Bosco struggled for a minute, but a strong arm came around his front, holding him back, restraining him further. He stopped, looked into the dark eyes, finding nothing but anger and hatred there.  
  
The woman found it all quite entertaining, and laughed, turning her back on him to the photos framed on the dresser, picking one out from amongst the collection, and showing it to him casually.  
  
Bosco didn't want to look. He knew what it was, but it was either the picture or that chilling gaze. He opted for the photo.  
  
"She didn't remember their names," she said to him icily, moving closer, replacing the photo on the dresser. "I doubt you do either."  
  
He didn't say anything. He did know... just didn't speak.  
  
Her gaze hardened, and he almost regretted his silence. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Bosco!" she cried helplessly as she saw him thrown forcefully to the ground, hearing his sharp cry, before he cut it off himself, clenching his teeth. He closed his eyes tightly, and breathed deeply.  
  
Damn your pride, she thought quickly, before she looked pleadingly to Amanda Olmos, who simply disregarded her, interested instead in the new entertainment. The large man she had identified as Warren hovered over Bosco with a grin.  
  
Faith had to look away when Warren hit Bosco again, sensing more than hearing her partner stifle the shout he wanted to release. He didn't want them to know they were hurting him. He had always been that way, and Faith knew there was nothing she could do to change that. She just wanted to help him now.  
  
Warren hauled Bosco off the floor, and rammed him into the wall behind them, letting Amanda move over before he let go of him.  
  
Amanda stood to the side slightly, arms crossed over her chest casually. "Aidan and Kieran," she said in a hushed voice, staring at Bosco. "My oldest, and my youngest. You killed them. Your partner killed Ricardo. Does that make you feel important? Killing innocent people?"  
  
"They weren't innocent," Faith said hurriedly from her place across the room, trying to divert some of the attention from her partner onto her. He was always protecting her... it was time she tried to return the favour.  
  
The dark eyes turned on her.  
  
"They killed a cop, and civilians." Faith shook her head, and then continued by asking, "Why did you kill the others?"  
  
Amanda stalked over, standing before her like a predator over injured prey. "What others?"  
  
"Spencer, Hinds... Gregory and Faraday." Faith narrowed her eyes, seeing the look Bosco threw in her direction. "If we killed your sons... me and Bosco... why did you kill them?"  
  
Amanda crouched again, and in a harsh whispered voice, just on the barrier of audible for Bosco, she replied, "Because they were there."  
  
"But they didn't kill anybody!" Faith uttered with an edge of anger.  
  
Amanda's hand took hold of Faith's lower jaw, keeping their eyes locked, and revealed triumphantly, "They also didn't stop you from killing my children."  
  
Faith yanked herself from Amanda's grip, and glared. "You're crazy."  
  
Warren punched Bosco, knocking him down to the ground hard.  
  
Faith turned her head to look at her fallen partner, seeing his eyes meet hers, letting her know he was okay, and then glared back at Amanda, just as she stood up. She walked away, even as Warren dragged Bosco over to the wall near Faith and dumped him rather unceremoniously against it.  
  
"You okay?" Faith muttered to him in concern, seeing his nod. He didn't say anything, simply sat there, trying not to look at her. Was he ashamed?  
  
He had no need to be. She didn't blame him... but he didn't know that. It wouldn't have mattered if he did anyway. He would have shrugged it off as Faith being considerate and still blamed himself anyway.  
  
She had determined that the blood down his face was from the same injury he had sustained in their car accident, so at least they hadn't hurt him anymore than they already had.  
  
At least not yet.  
  
* * *  
  
Jimmy climbed the stairs up into the firehouse, breathing out heavily, and recalling the dilemma of the NYPD down the street. Four dead officers in two days, and now they had two missing on top of all that... it was hectic.  
  
Shaking his head, he poured himself a cup of coffee, and sipped it casually, glancing out of the window in the rec room to see the bustling about of police officers as they went about trying to find the two missing cops.  
  
Yokas had gone missing yesterday afternoon, and Bosco had disappeared some time between then and this morning, when his neighbour had claimed he'd stormed out of his building. It was all a little puzzling to the fireman, and he turned away from the window, trying to think of something else.  
  
The others from his engine were relaxing around the house, and Walsh was making something to eat for them all. Jimmy wasn't hungry, but damn, it smelt good.  
  
I wonder if Kim and Bobby are back yet, he found himself thinking, glancing out of the window, and seeing a bus pull up. When Doc and Carlos hopped out, he frowned, and gave himself a mental shove, reminding himself that Brooke would be waiting for him when he got home that night.  
  
Moments later, Doc and Carlos arrived at the top of the stairs, the former heading straight for the coffee, and the latter wandering over to the kitchen to see what Walsh was whipping up. He was shooed away, and he grabbed a juice out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Any word yet?" Jimmy asked of them without really realising.  
  
Doc shook his head. "They tried Bosco's cell, but didn't get an answer. The third time, it just went dead. They haven't been able to get a connection since." He accompanied the statement with a loose shrug beneath his jacket, and glanced out of the window as lightning flashed in the sky, and the heavens split open once again. He groaned.  
  
Carlos wandered over, shaking his juice, and looked out of the window. "I thought we were actually going to see the sun again." He sighed, opening the bottle.  
  
"It hasn't been good weather for a few days now," Jimmy mumbled to himself, hearing Walsh, DK and the others in the kitchen. The food was nearly ready. "Not since this all started."  
  
"Well, at least they're not after FDNY, huh?" Carlos muttered, and Jimmy and Doc turned to him, looks of disbelief on their faces.  
  
As Walsh called from the kitchen, Jimmy and Doc walked away at once, leaving Carlos at the window, wondering what he had said that was so wrong.  
  
* * *  
  
His side ached so much he felt on the verge of passing out, but he tried to hide it as much as was possible as he sat, knees drawn up, against the wall, breathing slowly, closing his eyes for a few moments at a time, trying to ease the pain. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing they had already hurt him.  
  
He could feel the blood on the side of his face, but without the use of his hands, there was little he could do about it. He just had to bear it.  
  
"Bosco," he heard from beside him, just barely, "Bos', are you okay?"  
  
His head turned, and he regarded her for a moment before registering her question. Bosco nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
She sighed. "Bosco, don't lie to me... not now. I don't need it. You're in pain."  
  
"Then why ask me if I'm okay when you know the answer, Faith?" he asked of her quietly, voice low, eyes meeting hers seriously. His eyes found another focal point not far away on the floor after a few seconds, and he added, "I'll be alright."  
  
The silence descended on them suddenly, sweeping over them before they even realised. They sat side by side against the wall, the woman named Amanda Olmos stood staring silently out of the window, eyes blank, arms crossed over her chest pensively.  
  
She was unsettling to look upon. The expression -or lack thereof- on her face was disturbing. The murderous and vengeful intent in her eyes was intense, penetrating.  
  
"It's getting dark," Yokas murmured sorrowfully from beside him, and he turned his head to her, even as she continued, "Charlie and Emily should be home from school by now."  
  
Bosco felt the frown form on his face, and he swallowed dryly, before saying to her sincerely, "We're gonna get outta this, Faith... trust me. This isn't gonna be how it ends, alright?"  
  
Her compassionate gaze locked with his, and her eyes welled for a moment, before she took a deep breath in, and blinked back the tears swiftly, nodding in agreement. "Okay."  
  
"You all right?" he pushed, raising his eyebrows, feeling a wave of throbbing arise from his side, and completely ignoring it. It wasn't his main concern right now... he wanted to make sure his partner was going to be okay.  
  
"I'm good," she replied firmly, nodding still, managing the weakest smile he had ever seen from her.  
  
Suddenly, the woman turned from the window, and a sardonic smile swept across her lean face. Her eyes found the two of them, and they stared right back. She called out the door, even though it was closed, and paced over to them, coming to stand just before them.  
  
Bosco looked up at her, his fists clenching behind his back, and he wanted nothing more than to lash out at her.  
  
The large man from before, identified as Warren, entered the room, followed by two others. They came up just behind her, and stopped, waiting silently for her to tell them what to do.  
  
She didn't disappoint. "Get them in the car," she said, her voice a low hiss of eager anticipation, "let's go."  
  
Bosco saw the arms reach down to grab him, and tried to move away from them, feeling them latch about his arms and his jacket, dragging him off the floor, shortly before the third man retrieved Yokas.  
  
Bosco and his partner locked eyes for a moment, and what was in truth only a matter of mere moments seemed to last much longer, even as they were dragged out of the door, still looking to one another. Yokas' fear was evident in her eyes, and she looked pleadingly to him, as though she hoped he had an idea of how they were going to get out of this mess.  
  
Bosco had no idea. 


	17. Chapter 17

Faith sat in between the two men, her hands still bound, and her mouth covered by tape. She was trying desperately to keep the tears back, and to hold her fear in, the sheer terror threatening to break through her resolves and betray it to Amanda Olmos and the men with her. She managed, just barely to keep it locked in.  
  
The windows of the old Chevrolet were blackened in the back, and Faith could see only vague shapes of buildings as they blurred past. Amanda Olmos and the man Warren sat in the front. She was driving, content to keep quiet for the time being. She knew where she was going, and she wasn't sharing.  
  
Faith closed her eyes when she heard the noise of Bosco banging from inside the trunk, and she had to push the fear down anew. She heard the muffled sounds as he tried to cry out, and opened her eyes, finding Amanda's gaze meeting hers in the rear-view mirror. The woman was smiling.  
  
"Don't worry," she said to Faith, her voice almost gentle, chilling the police officer deeply, "it will all be over soon." A laugh followed, quiet and somewhat triumphant. The man in the passenger seat grinned, peering back at her momentarily.  
  
Faith looked out of the front windshield, her eyes searching the area frantically, trying to pick out where they were. In the dim light of the evening, she could barely tell from her place in the backseat. There were tall buildings, and cars everywhere... standard New York scenery.  
  
She barely even noticed the squad car pass by.  
  
* * *  
  
Davis turned his head from his place in the passenger seat, and gazed intently through the back windshield, eyes narrowing, before he noticed Sully watching him sporadically, glancing back to the road frequently.  
  
"What is it?" the older policeman inquired curiously, peering in his rear-view.  
  
Davis furrowed his brow, still staring out the back window, and asked, "Did that woman say an old black Chevy?"  
  
Sully narrowed his eyes then, and nodded.  
  
"Well we just passed an old black Chevy with blacked out windows," Davis told Sully, looking to him, before quickly glancing back again, still spying the car from their distance as it headed in the opposite direction.  
  
After a moment, Sully groaned, and nodded. "Okay... can you still see it?"  
  
"Yeah," Davis replied instantly, and continued, "it's heading towards the river."  
  
Sully performed a U-turn, causing several other vehicles to slam to a halt as they sped off after the car in question. Sully managed to catch sight of the car himself, and Davis could tell from the look on his face. He hung back to a safe distance, trying to make it look as though they were just on patrol. If this was the car that had been spotted driving off with Bosco in the trunk, then they didn't want to let whoever was inside know that they were being tailed.  
  
"What do we do?" Davis asked quietly, chiding himself for fearing the driver's might hear. He almost laughed at his silly behaviour, and looked to his partner.  
  
"We just follow 'em," Sully responded stoically, eyes never leaving the black car ahead. "See where they go, what they do. Might catch sight of our friend Warren."  
  
Davis raised an eyebrow, peered out the windshield, and nodded in agreement.  
  
Ty just hoped his hunch was right... something was amiss here. Something was wrong.  
  
* * *  
  
The black Chevrolet came to a slow halt, its tyres running over a smooth surface before hitting gravel or something similar. It was too subtle to tell what it was, but the ground surface changed slightly, before the engine died, and everything went still for a few moments.  
  
From where he lay uncomfortably in the trunk, Bosco thought for a moment that he could hear water, but as soon as the car doors slammed and footsteps were heard approaching the rear of the car, he found his thoughts shifting on to other things. He needed to think of something, and fast. He and Yokas needed to get out of here. No one knew where they were. They probably knew they were in trouble, but nothing else.  
  
The trunk opened, and the man Warren reached in and pulled Bosco out of the trunk. When on the other side, feeling his feet come into solid contact with stony ground, Bosco saw the moonlight reflect hauntingly off the water of the Hudson River. A dim and single bulb lit the area weakly, casting eerie shadows from the figures present. Rain fell sparingly from above, dampening everything it touched.  
  
Amanda stood close to the water's edge, dark eyes staring out into the river. The two other men stood a little way back, Yokas between them. She looked frightened, but she was trying to hide it. Bosco could tell... he had known her long enough to see through her exterior defences.  
  
Warren gripped Bosco tightly, one hand holding the rear of his jacket close to his neck, and the other firmly holding his right arm, even as they came to a halt near to Yokas and the other men.  
  
Amanda turned, a gun held in her right hand, her eyes searching the quiet area before they landed squarely on Bosco. She wasn't smiling anymore.  
  
He almost wished he could talk, try to convince her that what she was doing wasn't going to get her anywhere but into jail. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere, that Yokas had probably already tried everything to talk some sense into the woman.  
  
Amanda probably hadn't listened to a single word. She saw what she was doing as her only option, and she had succeeded in murdering four police officers already.  
  
Bosco felt the guilt rush through him again suddenly, and he saw in brief flashes the deaths of Spencer, Gregory and Faraday, remembering hearing about Hinds' murder. It had all been because of him... him and Yokas, how they had shot the last three on that day. The others hadn't done anything wrong. Neither had Bosco and Faith... but Amanda didn't see it that way. She had been robbed of her family, and that was all she needed to know to justify what she was doing.  
  
Even as she moved over to him, he twisted his hands again; having been constantly trying to free them all the while they had been restrained. He wasn't even sure if he was making any progress or not. He just felt better for trying.  
  
Something hit him squarely in the back of the leg, causing him to fall to his knees on the ground, wincing momentarily. He didn't look up at her, tried not to. He felt the strong hand keep a tight hold of the back of his jacket as he knelt there in the dim light, his mind racing back over the events leading up to this point, his head and side throbbing madly now.  
  
That was when he heard the other car.  
  
* * *  
  
Sully opened his door after calling in the sighting to the station, and used the car for a shield as he drew his weapon, pointing it firmly at the woman holding a gun in her hand. Davis left the vehicle moments after, withdrawing his own sidearm and pointing it at the two men holding Yokas.  
  
They had followed them all the way here, not making a move until they had seen the men pull Yokas out of the back of the car, moments before Bosco had been retrieved from the trunk. Both were bound and gagged, and Bosco looked injured and in some amount of discomfort. He had just been forced to the ground rather roughly, and the lone woman was standing before him, gun held in her hand.  
  
The dark eyes of the woman met Sully's, and the sheer hatred displayed there stunned him for a moment. She was angry, furious, and she had the murders of Bosco and Yokas on her mind. From the look on her face, nothing was going to get in the way of this.  
  
One of the men holding Yokas quickly drew their own weapon, and pointed it firmly at the female officer's shoulder, as if in warning. When Sully saw the arm of the other man move, he shouted.  
  
"No, stop right there!" he called, shaking his head; eyes floating back to the woman. "Don't even think about it."  
  
It sounded as though the woman laughed, if somewhat dryly. Her voice carried over the quiet and stillness, as she said, "It would be a good idea to turn around and leave."  
  
Sully shook his head once again, more insistent this time. "I'm not going to do that, and neither is my partner." His mind raced madly and chaotically for a moment before he continued calmly, "Here's what going to happen," he began, voice loud and clear to avoid confusion, his tone authorative, "you're going to lower your weapons to the ground, and release Officers Boscorelli and Yokas."  
  
"I don't think so," the woman retaliated, her hand reaching down and grabbing a hold of Bosco's hair. The barrel of her gun was pointed steadily at his chest, and her eyes never left her target.  
  
The sounds of squad car sirens filled the area slowly and steadily, and Sully recognised it as more units approaching to assist. They would be here soon.  
  
The rain continued to fall, with a little more intensity now, picking up speed and increasing in volume. Sully blinked it back out of his eyes, and felt it run down from his hair. He had no choice but to ignore it.  
  
When there was sudden movement from before him, Sully barely had time to register it.  
  
* * *  
  
Bosco felt the tape give all of a sudden, and wrenched his hands free at once, keeping his movement quick, reaching up and tearing the tape off his mouth, twisting out of Amanda's grip almost simultaneously. She stumbled back, as if stunned, not sure what to do from the suddenness of it. Bosco pushed upwards, slamming his whole body into Warren's, and knocking him down, going to the ground with him.  
  
Bosco heard the gunshot, and felt the sudden burn as something grazed past his left arm, scraping his skin and drawing blood. It was enough to make him give an abrupt shout in shock, and wince. The next thing he felt was Warren's foot in his gut, winding him.  
  
He groaned as he was dragged to his feet, shortly before another hand grabbed him. It was Amanda. Bosco could tell that much from the gun that came to the side of his head almost instantly, and the voice that accompanied it.  
  
"That was stupid, Boscorelli," she whispered harshly into his ear, her arm going around his front, brushing against the fresh wound where the bullet had grazed him. He winced briefly, taking in a deep breath, his eyes meeting Sully's, and then Davis', even as two more squad cars pulled up.  
  
Bosco risked a glance over to Yokas, who was still in the hold of the two men, one of them holding a gun on her. Bosco brought up a hand slowly to hold Amanda's arm loosely. She tightened her grip, her hand twisting in his jacket.  
  
Officers climbed out of the cars with caution, weapons already drawn, aiming at Amanda, Warren or one of the two men holding Faith.  
  
Bosco felt the rain running down his face and neck, feeling it drip from his flat hair. He stared at Sully, even as Amanda started moving backwards, Bosco in reluctant tow.  
  
He knew better than to try and get out of her grip now... she was ready for him to try and escape this time. She hadn't been before. It still hadn't worked quite how Bosco had hoped though, and it hadn't really helped any. But at least he had tried.  
  
They were getting closer and closer to the edge of the pier, and Bosco heard his footfalls on the ground beneath him, the wood darkened with moisture.  
  
Before long, they were at the end of the pier, and Bosco felt the slight breeze blowing about him for an instant, before the moment he had been waiting for arrived.  
  
Amanda aimed the gun at Yokas. 


	18. Chapter 18

Yokas saw them reach the end of the pier, and her heart was racing in her chest, even as Amanda raised her weapon, the barrel now pointing at Faith instead of Bosco. She closed her eyes, waited for the bullet to hit her, even hearing the shot explode from the gun.  
  
When she heard the grunt from beside her, she opened her eyes at once, seeing the man to her right fall immediately to the ground, shortly before her eyes turned to the end of the pier.  
  
She tried to cry out as she saw Bosco and Amanda fall backwards into the river. From the rapidity of their plummet towards the water below, Faith guessed Bosco had pushed backwards. But his plan had resulted in his own plunge into the river.  
  
She shoved sideways, feeling the other man stumble and fall to the ground in shock, just before a bullet shot past her. She flinched, just before another gunshot filled the air. Warren cried out, and slumped to the ground, before Sully and Davis bolted over, the younger of the two reaching her first, and freeing her hands at once. She reached up and tore off the tape, her feet already carrying her to the end of the pier, her shoes slipping momentarily on the wet wood below.  
  
"Bosco!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, eyes staring down frantically into the choppy waters of the river beyond. She searched the darkness, even as she called his name again, more desperately.  
  
Davis was at her side, and he too stared down into the murky depths, breathing heavily as if in anticipation of what would happen in the next few moments.  
  
Those moments seemed to last a painful eternity.  
  
* * *  
  
Bosco struggled against the water, fighting to reach the surface, finally breaking through, gasping for air, soaked from head to toe, and freezing, in considerable pain. He saw Faith, Davis and Sully at the pier's end, calling down to him.  
  
Before he could call out to tell them he was okay, a hand reached up and grabbed the back of his jacket, dragging him back down into the dark water, and holding him there. He had barely had enough time to gulp in any air, and fought to break free of Amanda's hold, head turning to see her.  
  
She looked light a ghost, a mere phantasm underwater, eyes staring blankly and evilly, intent clear, her mouth open in a silent scream of madness, other hand reaching out to grab him, to drag him down with her.  
  
Bosco glanced back up, seeing the faint glow of the surface above, and lashed out with his feet, trying to shove her away with his boots, running out of air and fast. He fought to rise to the surface, her grip unbelievably strong and tight, as though she had suddenly found the might as she realised her potential fate. She intended to take him with her. She wasn't going alone.  
  
He grabbed her other hand, just as it reached for his neck, and brought up his foot, every moment seeming to slow, even as her eyes registered what he was doing. Before she could avoid it, the heel of his boot slammed into her face, knocking her down and away. Her hand snapped away from his jacket, releasing him, and blood filled the water.  
  
In the moments before he started to rise, he saw her eyes lock with his, if just for a few seconds before she descended into the darkness below.  
  
Bosco gave all his energy in one final lunge for the surface, feeling his head break it, followed shortly after by the rest of his shoulders and chest. He gasped in frantically, and panted heavily, body exhausted and aching madly.  
  
"Bosco!" Faith called in desperation, and he looked up as he fought against the small waves. The first thing he saw on her face was relief.  
  
* * *  
  
Kim was crouched in the back of the bus, sat back on her haunches steadily as she helped Bosco remove his jacket. They were in motion, Bobby in the driving seat, and the cop sitting on the bed before her had an oxygen mask over his face. He was breathing deeply, still recovering from his submergence in the Hudson River, which, to Kim's knowledge, was damn cold.  
  
Yokas sat on the other side of the rig, watching intently, wrapped up in a blanket, a slight smile on her face, her happiness discreet yet evident.  
  
Bosco winced as the jacket slipped off his arm, and Kim could now see the wound where the bullet had grazed him. It bled, and would probably require stitches, but would cause him nothing but a little discomfort for a few weeks.  
  
Kim had no doubt the bruising on his side was still present, if not worse from his ordeal, and she had noticed the head wound from the car crash had begun bleeding again.  
  
Other than that, Bosco was no worse for wear, a little bruised here and there, and no doubt shaken, but nothing she was sure he couldn't handle.  
  
When they had left, police had been everywhere at the pier, arresting the people responsible for Yokas' and Bosco's abduction. Kim was certain she had heard them say something about scouring the bottom of the river for the woman's body too. She shuddered at the thought, and went about measuring Bosco's blood pressure.  
  
* * *  
  
Sat back in a comfortable armchair, he sighed a heavy relieved sigh, and closed his eyes, running a hand over his tousled spiky brown hair for a moment. He tried to banish the thoughts of what had happened the last few days, and failed. He knew it would haunt him for a long time to come, but for now, he had to live with it, try and move on. He had no doubt he would recover in time, but right now, he just had to try and get on with his life, and not let it interfere with things.  
  
He had been given the week off work, orders of the Captain. He had willingly obliged, just glad to still be alive after all that had happened. It was insane.  
  
Dressed in black slacks, white sleeveless vest and socks, he was pretty damn content to simply sit in that same chair for the remainder of the day.  
  
That was, until the door knocked, and he was forced to push his way out of it, relying mostly on his right arm, his upper left bandaged from where the bullet had grazed him the night before. It still stung, but as he walked to the door, pretty much everything ached, and his arm seemed inconsequential.  
  
He ignored it all, reaching out and grabbing the door handle, pulling the door open casually, and stopping instantly at the person that waited on the other side.  
  
It was Faith.  
  
She stood there silently for a moment, dressed in jeans, and baggy sweater, hair falling beautifully about her face, eyes looking right at him, before she managed a wan smile. "Can I come in?"  
  
He shook his head, and laughed quietly. "Sure, of course."  
  
She entered, looking around as if she had never been in his apartment before, before she turned to him as he closed the door.  
  
He turned, moving back over to the armchair where he had been so comfortably seated since that morning, and perched on the arm, looking to her curiously. "What's up?"  
  
She shrugged beneath the baggy sweater, and sighed. "Not sure. I just went out for a walk, you know, in broad daylight," she smiled, "and found myself walkin' here. Before I knew what was goin' on, I was knockin' on your door."  
  
Bosco blinked, waiting for her to continue.  
  
She did; "I guess I just wanted to check up on you... see if you were okay after..." she paused for a moment, fighting to get the words out, "after what happened."  
  
Hands rested on his knees, Bosco felt his eyes wander his apartment for a moment, before his head nodded slowly. "Sure. I'm fine."  
  
Faith moved closer, sitting on the edge of his couch, and said, "Bos', you're forgetting who you're talkin' to. I know you," she paused again, looking him in the eye, "and I know when you're holding back."  
  
Bosco met her gaze, unsure of what to say, if anything. They had been through so much together, but this last week had been a trial if nothing else. It had tested their bravery and vigilance to the extreme. There had been times when Bosco had secretly wanted to run and hide.  
  
He took a deep breath in, and then let it out slowly, eyes wavering, glancing to the ceiling. "I just never expected something so simple as a shootout to come back and haunt us, Faith, you know?"  
  
He watched her, waited to see if she would respond. She did not.  
  
"When I saw Spencer die, I thought I was gonna get killed too," he continued, voice steady, yet quiet, "and then I heard about Hinds. Even though I'd never liked them, I couldn't help but think that I was responsible somehow."  
  
"Bos'..." Faith began, but he shook his head, and she stopped short, falling silent again.  
  
"And then there was the explosion with Gregory and Faraday, and... and I really started to get scared, Faith," Bosco admitted, eyes staring down at the floor. "It terrified me to think that someone was out there, purposefully planning to kill cops. When our car was hit, I can't remember being so scared in my whole life. I thought we were going to die..." his eyes met hers again, "I thought I was going to get you killed."  
  
Faith frowned, her brow furrowing.  
  
"I've always been afraid that something I do is gonna hurt someone along the line," Bosco persisted, hoping his words weren't pushing Faith to feeling sympathy for him. He didn't want that. He was being deadly honest, and he wanted her to know all of this, especially now. She needed to know.  
  
"I remember what I was thinking about when I got thrown off the bridge... I just kept thinking that something was going to happen to you, and I wasn't going to be able to stop it." Bosco shook his head, taking in a deep breath. "That's what I'm most afraid of, Faith. Not dying, or anything like that... that scares me, but not as much as the thought that I might get the people I love hurt or killed. I couldn't bear that."  
  
Faith quietly tucked her hair behind her ear, her eyes never leaving his face, even if he rarely looked to her.  
  
"When I got that call, I didn't even think about what would happen to me," Bosco said to her, "I just wanted to get you out of danger. And back at the pier, I tried everything to stop her from hurting you."  
  
She stood from the chair, coming to crouch before him, finding his gaze and locking it with hers, her gentle eyes staring into his, as she told him, "Bos', you did stop her from hurting me, and I can't tell you how much that means to me." She smiled, her hand touching his arm gently. "You saved my life, Bosco, and I'll never forget that."  
  
He stared down at her, registering what she had just said, and wasn't quite sure what to say.  
  
"You saved my life again," she said to him, her voice sincere and comforting.  
  
Bosco allowed himself a slight nod, and he stood from the chair, his mind wandering. Before he knew he was even moving, he found himself staring out of the window, Faith coming up beside him.  
  
The people of New York moved around busily on the streets below, cars and trucks shuffling down the roads and alleys. Squad cars, ambulances and fire trucks trundled by, on their way back to the houses or to a call. The familiar noise carried up to his window.  
  
Bosco smiled, looking up to the sky.  
  
Faith noticed his gaze. "What is it?"  
  
Bosco looked to her, still smiling.  
  
"The sun came out." 


End file.
